


Into The Electric Blue

by tkbenjamin



Category: H50 - Fandom, NCIS
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: When Tony finally gets his inheritance he’s not quite sure what to do with it. He is under the threat of imminent death for Pete’s sake and it sure as hell won’t it him that Ferrari.No Beta, just proofread.





	Into The Electric Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lady Ra’s Macavity.  
> Written for a Rough Trade Challenge Battle of the Five Fandoms.

INTO THE ELECTRIC BLUE

“You, are my special little one, Antonio. The apple of your mama's eye, and the bloom in my cheeks,” Tony’s mother said as she pinched his rosy cheek before dropping a noisy kiss on it. Tony giggled and wriggled around, hastily wiping at his now wet cheek.

“Mama…” he whined, still giggling.

His mama laughed happily and Tony giggled harder, he loved his mother's laugh, so free and happy. He’d give anything to keep her laughing. He gasped as she swept forward and wrapped him up in her arms, then swung him around until they were both dizzy, and still laughing, they collapsed onto the green grass of their substantial back yard.

Tony watched as Elizabeth Margaret Paddington DiNozzo lay back, then he cuddled in close. She pulled him in even closer and tucked him into her side, safely wrapped under her arm.

“Oh Antonio, my dear sweet Antonio. It will be you. On your fortieth birthday, that's when it will happen. You'll come into your inheritance on your fortieth birthday my Antonio. It skips a generation but I know you are the special one and it will come to you. You mustn't be afraid, my little one. It shall be a gift and you shall be strong enough to carry it.”

“Mama, mama, what sort of gift? And papa says that inher- inherit- inheritance only happens when someone dies. I don't want no one to die,” Tony had cried out.

“This is a different type of inheritance sweetheart. The previously gifted Paddington has already passed on. You won't be responsible for anyone losing something they hold dear or for their death. It's just the way this particular inheritance works. Someone special is chosen every second generation. And this time my Tonio I know it will be you. The Paddington’s are a very old family, my heart and this gift has been passed on to us for as long as we can remember. When the time comes Darling, make contact with my brother, your uncle James. He'll tell you as much as he possibly can. Promise me dear heart,” she said seriously.

“I promise mama. But it's gonna be a long time before I'm forty, right?” he asked just as seriously.

His mother laughed again and this time ruffled his hair. “Yes my little scamp, it will be a long time before you are forty, and until then you must keep what I've told you a super special secret. No one must ever know. This is a family secret.”

“Mama?” Tony questioned in a frightened little whisper.

“Yes Sweetheart,” his mother whispered back.

“Papa says you're just making up bedtime stories.”

“Oh Tonio, that's alright. There's no reason for your Papa to believe me. To believe any of this. Actually it's probably a good idea to keep it all away from him. I don't think he understands any of it. Or me anymore, really,” she said sadly.

Tony reached out one hand and picked up the single tear flowing down his mother's face.

“Why do you cry so much Mama? Does Papa make you cry. Can I tell him to stop it?” Tony demanded now, his face set and shoulders tense.

“Oh my sweet boy, no you can't tell your Papa to stop making me cry. There are times when tears come hand in hand with love. Love can be the most wonderful thing on this whole earth, but it can also bring you to tears. Never be afraid of living Tonio. Love wherever you can and as much as you can,” she told him with a tap to the tip of his nose. 

Tony knew he was dreaming, again. The same damned dream had been plaguing him every damned night for weeks. It always started the same. He was sitting by his mother. She was wearing a red and white floral dress that reminded him of the perfect picture of the perfect nineteen fifties housewife. Her glorious dark blonde hair, swept up in a pretty ponytail, black kitten heels on her stockinged feet and a strand of pearls around her ivory neck. They’d start off sitting at the wrought iron table and chairs in the back garden. Chatting about a movie they had watched. Then she'd sigh and whisper, “I only wish I could see you grow into your inheritance.” And then she'd be off, talking like it was some great and wondrous gift. As a child he had believed her. Gone so far as to tell his father about it too, eventually. That had not been the greatest idea, ever. Anthony Dinozzo Senior had quickly disabused him of the whole thing.

Senior had not been unkind, not in those days. He had simply begun by questioning his own wife's drinking habits and gone on to tell Tony that inheritances usually came about after someone died and if Tony was really lucky it would be enough money to go on a shopping spree.

Tony’s eyes had opened a little to the kind of people his parents were then. He noticed how much his mother drank and the thinly veiled contempt the adults held for each other. He knew they'd loved one another fiercely once, but that seemed a long time ago. That love gone and withered. Replaced by alcohol on both their parts and a greed for money on his father's. No matter what though, Tony practically wallowed in the love his mother draped all over him. He could feel that love pour out of her and all over him daily, hourly and minute by unending minute. So he always went along with her talk of inheritances and gifts, just to enjoy spending time with her.

So Tony knew the dream well, but goddamn it, when the hell had his head decided to accompany the dream with a god awful headache. He couldn't figure out whether there was a chisel trying to break it's way into his skull or a jack hammer trying to find a way of it, but either way all he knew was agony. He'd never experienced so much pain. Not when his knee had been wrecked, thanks Dr. Brad. Not when he'd been shot, nor had various bones broken or heart demolished. No the current pain oscillating through his head left him gasping and trying to breathe. 

It was the pain that let Tony know he was dreaming. Because there was no way he'd ever have been in this type of agony and not told his mother about it. So gritting his teeth he started the grueling process of willing himself awake. Awake and away from his mother and back to what passed for his life in the present.

He slowly became aware of breathing. Breath entering his nose, into his lungs and back out again. The air smelled strange though. Maybe musty? Stale? His arms and legs felt cold. Cold and stiff and for that matter everything felt so fucking stiff. Stiff and cold. Fantastic, had the heat in his building gone out again? Shit, he'd have to get up and check on his neighbours. Old Mrs. Carruthers next door and Ancient Mr. Perez down the hall. Pushing his brain past the pain fog, Tony started to hear things. Strange things. A voice, not his mother's but a male voice as familiar to him even so. The voice was murmuring, muttering. Alternatively asking and commanding. 

The voice sounded just like Gibbs’. What the fuck was Gibbs doing in his bedroom. Not that Tony had a problem with Gibbs being in his bedroom, but, well who was he kidding. It was never gonna happen. Unless maybe he was sick again and Gibbs was there to make sure he didn't die, you know, order him to not die again. Yeah, yeah that made sense. But what had he caught this time? And why was he home still? Maybe he wasn't home. Maybe, just maybe he was somewhere else. That was when he recognized that he wasn't lying down. He was more slumped over and seated relatively upright.

Screwing his face up, he took in a huge breath and willed, forced and berated himself into opening his eyes. Ready to squint them in the harsh light beyond. Only when they had opened, there was no harsh light. There was barely any light at all. Maybe reflected light? And what the fuck, a couple of those sticky push light things that were battery powered and you bought at the dollar store?

Tony looked around him warily. He was seated in the passenger’s seat of a car. His hands were duct taped together in front of him. Careful inching of his stiff feet told him his feet were in the same predicament. He snaked his eyes left. Yep, Gibbs was seated right there too. Hands taped up and a face running the gamut between furious and worried.

“What the fuck, Gibbs,” he finally croaked out, then whimpered and shut his eyes quickly as the pain exploded through his head again, making its merry way up around and through his brain.

A huff of amusement made Tony open his eyes and squint at Gibbs. “How's the head?” he asked, each word dripping irony.

Tony shrugged as much as his stiff shoulders would let him. “Like I've got something trying to explode out of it. How's yours?”

“Achy, but not that bad,” Gibbs admitted. Looking at him assessingly.

Tony slowly raised his eyebrows, then shrugged again and looked forward. Then he blinked. “Huh, I must still be dreaming,” he said quietly.

“Nope,” Gibbs piped up. “Nope, those are really dolphins and sharks. They've been circling us since before I woke up. We're underwater Tony. We've been Shrink Wrapped. That asshole we were after somehow managed to get the drop on us. Do you remember where you were last?”

Blinking away from the vision of swimming and circling sealife Tony thought about it. “I was home. I ordered a pizza from the local store. It had come, I paid, sat down and started eating. That's all,” he trailed off. “Asshole roofied my pizza? How the fuck dare they! That's just wrong!” he exclaimed, then whimpered again as pain fireworks exploded behind his eyes. Oh yeah, something was gonna blow soon in there. “You boss?”

Gibbs looked pissed again. “Turned the knob on my door and cut my hand on something. Woke up like this. Figure they laced my door knob. Hope you didn't give him a good tip.”

“$10.00,” Tony grumbled. “Now what? Can you get loose? Got a knife? Something?” Tony asked hopefully.

“About as much as you Tony. Figure they searched us before tying us up and setting us in this car,” Gibbs began.

Tony took it up when he'd stopped. “Then wrapped the car in plastic and baked it enough that it was water tight. Nemo dropped us in a body of water somewhere like he did the Naval Petty Officer and Lieutenant. Fucker decided to hunt us, since we were hunting him.” Tony didn't need to see Gibbs nod to acknowledge he was spot on. “And it looks like he dropped us in an ocean somewhere, judging by the audience swimming around us. Unless we're in a SeaWorld Aquarium.”

“Just deep enough for us to see the sun’s reflection, knowing no one can see us before we either suffocate or the water pressure eventually wins out and water gets in and we drown slowly. Either way, he's one sadistic bastard,” Gibbs said quietly. “I'm sorry Tony,” Gibbs sighed out.

Tony whipped his head around so fast he screamed from the pain it caused but didn't care. “What?” he demanded, unsure he'd heard right.

Gibbs shook his head ruefully and smiled a crooked little smile that sent Tony’s heart skipping beats. “I said, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're caught up in this too. I'm sorry I was, being such a bastard about this case. I'm sorry about a lot of things actually. About how I've treated you over the years, about my actions and my stubbornness. I'm sorry Tony, I'm sorry,” Gibbs finally finished.

“Are you saying all that because we're going to die?” Tony asked suspiciously.

Huffing out a chuckle Gibbs replied. “No Tony, I'm not apologizing because we're going to die, I'm apologizing because you're going to die with me and that's the last thing I ever wanted. You were never supposed to die with me. You were always supposed to survive me and lead the team. Do things I could never do.”

Tony grinned suddenly. “Not likely boss. The team ain't a team without you. Abby puts up shrines and altars to you. McGee and Ziva play at knowing more and give me shit. When you left last time was enough to show me that if you left again I would too. Either take on a new team or leave NCIS for good. Not worth the heartache of staying without you. So since it looks like we're both about to kick the proverbial bucket, I'm glad we're going out together. Don't mind dying with you boss. I think living without you would be too hard.”

“Fuck, Tony. Something you wanna tell me?” Gibbs voice sounded strangled.

“Would only make you uncomfortable in the last few hours boss,” Tony said shaking his head.

“Fuck that shit Dinozzo. If we're gonna die, I god-damned wanna know the truth,” Gibbs grated out.

Tony looked at the other man unflinchingly. One slow nod and his mind was made up.

“You know, my mama, told me a lot of things. Things about my inheritance when I turned forty, which should be today, by the way, assuming we weren't out for more than 12 hours. I'm not thirsty enough for it to have been more. So yeah forty today. The day of my birth and the day of my death will coincide. Fuck my life. Anyway it's some gift I'm going to have to learn about from an uncle. All I could understand about it as a kid was that it was some sort of ability. Fuck my life so hard. She also told me to love as much and as often as I could. And she didn't mean sex. She meant, real, heart stopping, mind flipping, life changing love. Unfortunately for me, well real love has only come about a few times. First time I get left at the altar and the other two times, well, they're both either unavailable or shitty timing. So even though I tried to do as my mama wanted, sadly I wasn't really able to fulfill her wishes.”

“Tony?”

Tony sighed again. “Yes Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I'm in love with you. Have been for years. Only reason I put up with all the bs at work, with David and McGee. Should really have left a long time ago. Probably around the time my partners cut comms, but I stayed because I'm a glutton for punishment and being around you was better than not.” Tony finished then looked away.

“Tony, Tony look at me,” Gibbs whispered brokenly.

Tony turned slowly and gasped when Gibbs practically blurred from his seat. Suddenly hot dry lips were plastered to Tony’s own and an agile tongue was tapping at his teeth. Tony opened up and moaned as Gibbs claimed his mouth fully. Lips, teeth and tongue. Bone melting heat met Tony and Tony welcomed it. The heat even managed to push away that damned headache for a little bit.

Then Gibbs pulled away slowly and grunted, looking down at the gearshift digging into his midsection. “Damn Tony, you should have told me earlier. We wasted a lot of time. I've been yours for a long time now, you just had to claim me. But I thought you were only after skirts, so I never looked to see if you were watching me. Didn't want to rock the boat and make my own move, I'm your boss. I didn't want to risk it and lose you altogether,” Gibbs heaved a huge sigh and threw himself back into his chair, leaving Tony bemused, bewildered and breath taken

Tony could feel himself gaping at the older man. “Gah, what? You mean we could have been together and having some wild monkey sex all this time and we cock blocked ourselves? Fuck, just fuck my life. Fuck it so hard.”

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs chuckled. “I don't think I've ever heard you swear so much.”

“Yeah well, I've never been about to die and found out one of the men featuring in my fantasies and I could have been playing out those same fantasies,” Tony grumbled good naturedly. 

“Hmm that's interesting. Second time you've dropped that hint. So who is it. The other guy that ahh, revs your engine?” Gibbs asked smirking. 

Tony looked over warily, eyes darting over Gibbs. 

“Tony, we're probably gonna be dead in a little while. It's not like I'm in any position to be jealous.” Gibbs said sighing. 

Tony snorted, then wiggled enough to get as comfortable as he could. “He's a crazy super seal. He runs the task force in Hawaii you sent me to help out with that plague thing. Name's Steve McGarrett. Only got to spend a little time together then, but we've kept in contact since. Nothing major, just weekly phone calls. A few Skype calls. Dropped by to see him on my last vacation. Managed to have some lip time just before I left. We were planning on hooking up again in a few weeks. Guess that's off the cards now.”

“McGarrett huh? Lt. Commander Steven J McGarrett. Brown hair and hazel eyes. Hell of a service record. Hell of a bod. Good taste Tony.” Gibbs grinned. 

Tony shrugged again and hung his pounding head. Still a crooked grin escaped. 

“So these fantasies of yours, they featured McGarrett and me? Did ya alternate? How'd ya figure it out?”

Tony snickered this time. “Nope no alternating. You both featured prominently, equally starring roles even.” He smiled evilly at Gibbs flabbergasted look. 

“Threesome Tony?” The other man choked out. 

Tony's smile just got bigger. 

Gibbs blew out a breath and chuckled again. “Damn, ought be too old for the two of you, but God damn, it would have been worth the try.” 

Tony joined in with the other man's chuckles, then a stab of pure agony ricocheted around his brain seeming to stop in one specific area and continue to build. He gasped and doubled over in his seat. “God, boss, I’m so sorry, I think I'm gonna, leave you, to face this shit alone. I-I feel like something in my brain’s gonna blew. A stroke or aneurysm, something. The pain. It's too much,” Tony groaned out, slowly turning the sound into a moan of pain as he rocked in his seat. 

“Tony, Tony look at me.” 

Tony slowly inched his head around to squint at Gibbs. 

The older man smiled sadly “Don't call me boss or Gibbs, Tony, not now. If you need to leave, I understand. Not happy about most of this. Not gonna lie. But I don't want you to suffer. So you do what you have to. I think I'll be following soon anyway. Can't get away from me now, DiNozzo. You're mine now.”

Tony summoned up a tiny grin. “Always was LJ,” then he started screaming. The pain and pressure building and building until he actually felt something pop in his brain and when he opened his eyes again his vision had blued out. Not red, blue. He saw the dolphins and sharks circling them and yelled out. “If you can swim around us the least you can do is break this damned windshield and swim us to shore you bunch of wet slimy assholes.” Then he threw himself back in his seat and panted through the receding echoes of pain. 

He kept his eyes on the marine life that now had stopped and just watched him. 

“Tony, your eyes,” LJ whispered. 

“Huh?” Tony responded barely paying attention. “Ah, LJ, are those fishy things out there swimming faster now. They stopped for a few seconds but now they're really building up some speed.”

Gibbs faced forward again to see a dolphin break orbit and aim straight for them. “Ramming speed,” he whispered. 

They yelled in surprise when the dolphin collided with the windshield. Then another and another until cracks started to appear in front of their eyes. When a massive grey sheened shark headed their way Gibbs appeared to snap out of the shock and yelled “Get down!”

Tony obeyed without thought and hunched over in his seat, soon feeling LJ drape himself over him, trying in vain to protect him from what was coming. 

The thump as the shark hit the windshield was deafening. What followed however was an avalanche of broken glass and water. Tony instinctively sucked in a huge breath and held it, feeling LJ do the same. Then he felt LJ lift off him and quickly looked up, soon wishing he hadn't. 

One massive shark had LJ by the back of his jacket and was pulling him away. Tony knew his eyes were popping out, so were LJ’s. Then Tony felt himself move and a sharp look behind him showed him a dolphin had him by the back of his shirt and was pulling. 

Tony looked above him to where LJ and the shark were. They seemed to be heading up and moving fast. The dolphin pulling him in hot pursuit. Tony's mind went blank. He couldn't believe any of this was real. He had to be dead or in a coma, something because there was no way that a group of sharks and dolphins had just rescued them from their coffin of a car and were swimming them up to the surface. 

The swim up was taking too long and he was rapidly running out of air, even his vision had gone blue again. ‘We need to get to the surface faster. LJ must be running out of air too.’ His dolphin seemed to speed up as he finished the thought. Then blessedly soon he was breaking the surface and breathing honest to goodness air again. 

Looking around he saw LJ making his way over to him and in a second Tony had ducked under and insinuated himself in LJ’s arms. Strong arms pulled him in. Then cold and wet lips claimed his and for precious seconds he just surrendered to the breathtaking joy of both of them still being alive. LJ tasted of salt and happiness and maybe even a future.

“LJ,” he gasped when he was finally released. “We're actually alive. Fuck we're, actually still alive.”

“Ahh Tony, I think, since we're not about to die anymore, you might have to clean up your language again,” LJ chuckled, pulling Tony closer again and peppering his face with tiny kisses.

“Ha, I don’t think my language is all that important. I still don't understand how it all happened though. I can't believe any of it. Did the dolphins and sharks actually do what I think they did. Did they really break us out of that car and swim us up?”

“Yeah they did. Damn it would be easier to tread water if our arms and legs were free,” LJ said looking around them. 

Tony’s eyes followed LJ’s. He swallowed hard when he saw fins circling them. Shark fins broken by the occasional dolphin breaking the surface and diving back under.

“Tony, why don't you see if you can tell them to cut our bindings?” LJ asked wonderingly.

“I don't know what happened the first time, down there LJ. Did they really do what I said…”

“Just before they broke us out, Tony, your-your eyes started glowing this bright bright blue. Then you yelled at them and here we are. I don't know how you did it, but I know you did. So, maybe, I don't know how, but maybe. I think maybe this is the inheritance your mama talked about. I don't know Tony, but I believe in you,” LJ told him.

Something in Tony melted at that. Only his mother had ever truly believed in him. Maybe Steve, a little, but having LJ say it, now after all these years, meant the world to him. So he turned and eyed the dolphins and sharks still circling them and ducked out of LJ’s arms. 

He closed his eyes and searched himself, soon finding a small blue spark in his mind’s eye. He mentally nudged at it and suddenly felt like a door was creaking open inside him. He opened his eyes and again saw blue. “I need a volunteer, we need our bonds cut,” he called out, then blinked when a dolphin and shark swam over. One headed right for him and the other for LJ. The dolphin stopped right in front of him, almost nose to nose with him and opened his mouth, baring his sharp teeth. Eyes about to drop from his head he cut his eyes to see LJ, pale, with a shark’s open jaws in front of him.

Tony swallowed hard and tentatively ran the duct tape binding his wrists together over the razor sharp teeth and in seconds he was free with a dolphin nudging at him playfully. Astounded he turned to LJ to find his hands almost in the shark’s mouth. He almost screamed when a sharp poke from the dolphin startled him. He saw LJ slowly run his bindings over ragged sharp shark teeth and in a second the other man was free with a shark poking at him. The two men looked at each other amazed. LJ nodded at Tony slowly. One simple nod and Tony knew the other man supported him completely. Tony turned to the dolphin still circling him. “Okay, ‘Phin, we need to get to shore, take us there,” Tony commanded. 

The dolphin stopped beside Tony and waited. Tony lifted both hands and found purchase on the dorsal fin. He looked and saw LJ tentatively grab hold of the shark’s dorsal and suddenly they were off. 

Tony almost squealed but strengthened his hold on his dolphin and held on for the ride. They were moving through the water so fast it almost stole his breath. He glanced toward where LJ was holding on to his shark for dear life and almost broke out laughing. LJ had the biggest grin on his face. The older man positively looked ecstatic, like a child given an amazing toy at Christmas.

The happiness on LJ’s face made Tony relax a little. No he wasn't dreaming, this was all very real. He'd never have been able to dream that look onto LJ’s face, not in a million years. LJ looked over at Tony and they shared a grin before both facing forward again.  
*****

Tony’s vision was still blued out a little, so he knew whatever had happened was still happening. He also knew his hands and arms were beginning to cramp up and land was still nowhere in sight. He tapped his dolphin with a finger to hopefully get his or maybe her attention. “We need to rest a little bit buddy,” he said above the noise if their swimming. In less than a second they were slowing down and Tony let go and started flexing his hands and arms. Mermaid kicking his still bound legs to stay afloat. They had to try and get their legs free, he thought, but the effort it would take was already beyond him. Suddenly he just felt exhausted. Then strong arms were around him and he was leaning on a very human chest. 

He turned around and burrowed into LJ’s arms. Head fitting neatly under his chin and let the former marine keep them both up. “I know you must be as exhausted as I am. Sorry I'm making you carry us both right now,” he whispered.

“You and your, what did you call it? Inheritance? Saved our lives Tony, least I can do is keep you afloat when you need me. Here give me your arms,” LJ said taking one of Tony's arms and rubbing it briskly, soon getting blood flowing through it and relieving some of the aches. When he was happy with one he started on the other, not once letting either of them sink under water.

“Are you a water baby, Marine?” Tony teased.

LJ gave a very unGibbs grin. “Just you wait until I can get you under a shower. And if your SEAL is interested, well let's just say we might yet have to find a big enough shower. Are you ready to keep going?” LJ finished.

Tony blinked at the change of topic, his mind still stuck in a three person shower. He shook his head to clear that vision and gave LJ the stink eye. “You can't just throw out three person shower ideas and then change the topic like that. Don't expect me to get my brain out of that scene quickly, but yes, I'm ready.” He turned back to the dolphin. “Now ‘Phin, if we're anywhere near Hawaii and Steve McGarrett’s beach, I'd appreciate you dropping us there,” he said almost facetiously, his mind already picturing that beach, Steve’s house and even his beautiful smiling face.

The dolphin seemed to look at him, then squeak at the shark. Shaking his head Tony took a firm hold of the fin again and as soon as LJ was holding onto his shark, they were off, shooting fast and smooth as you please through the water. It might have been Tony’s errant imagination but he could have sworn they were swimming in a slightly different direction to before, almost at a different angle. But he was no sailor, what the hell did he know. He glanced at LJ, who was a sailor to see a slightly confused look on his face. Huh.

He lost track of time around the time he noticed the sun start to dip. He didn't know how long they'd been swimming but it was obviously hours since it was now sunset. He looked at the beauty of it and tried to blink away tears and salt spray. Knowing it was a losing battle. He turned away from the orange when he heard LJ make a short sound. He faced his partner then followed the other man's eyeline. There, just within reach was a shore. A sandy beach that somehow looked familiar to Tony. A sandy beach with people on it. And they appeared to be heading straight into shore. 

A part of Tony wanted to scream in joy. They'd made it. They were safe. He couldn't help it, he whooped. Then his feet were hitting sand and he lost grip on his dolphin and floundered. Arms and legs too tired to do more than flop. Head sinking below the water line and salt water entering his mouth. He swallowed, spluttered and thought, just his luck to drown feet from shore. Then hands were lifting his head above water and he could cough and breathe again. 

“LJ. LJ. You okay?” he managed to croak out, panting. 

“Yeah, Tony. I'm fine. I'm right here,” LJ said from his right. 

Tony felt himself steadied in strong arms and looked up. He blinked at the silhouette. It looked familiar. A change of angle of his head and a face came into view. He almost laughed, but could only manage a smile. “Well hi there handsome,” he grinned at Steve McGarrett. 

A soft chuckle met his greeting. “Tony,” he sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”

Tony felt himself lifted and carried up to the beach. A glance at LJ showed a similar event. LJ was being helped by, two of Steve’s team. Grinning maniacally Tony couldn't help himself and began quietly enough so only Steve could hear him. “Well now that you mention it, that cool glass of ice over there is LJ Gibbs, and as soon as we're feeling a little bit better. I'm pretty sure you can do anything you want to us.” He started laughing when Steve tripped over his own feet and just managed to stop from toppling over with Tony in his arms. 

CHAPTER 2

Steve knelt with Tony and put him down on the sand. Tony winked cheekily at Steve then turned his head to see LJ drop down beside him. He clapped his hands and decided introductions were in order first up. “Okay, I'll make the intros down and dirty. My fellow rescue is NCIS Senior Supervisory Agent LJ Gibbs. Call him Gibbs. Gibbs these are Five O’s finest. Lt. Comm Steve McGarrett, Officers Chin Ho Kelly, the beautiful and deadly Kono Kalakaua and Jersey’s finest Detective Danny Williams.” Nods all around and Tony snickered seeing LJ eyeing Steve up and down. He almost choked when LJ turned to him and winked, grinning. 

“Holy heck batman, my life is definitely about to get very interesting,” Tony said in wonder. Then his brain got back into the game and he noticed they were the centre of a lot of attention. Attention that came with cell phones and cameras. “Boss I ah…”

“Yeah you need to get hold of McGee and someone needs to get us the hell out of this damned duct tape,” Gibbs growled. 

In a second Tony held Detective Williams’s cell phone and Steve had pulled out a knife from God knew where and was cutting them free. 

Tony dialed from memory and almost jumped as the phone was answered at the first ring. “Tony? Please tell me that's you,” McGee practically yelled. 

Tony had to pull the cell phone away from his ear and glanced at it. He looked over at LJ and noticed he was smirking at Steve who was kneeling over the older man’s ankles and cutting through the duct tape there. Tony snuck a quick look at Steve’s face and held back a snicker. The SEAL had a pretty little blush colouring his cheeks. 

A particularly loud “TONY!” brought his attention back to McGee on the phone. 

“I'm here and listening McGook, no need to deafen me,” Tony groused. 

“Bull shit Tony. You're paying attention to the boss and that other guy, who ever he is that's cutting Gibbs’ ankles free,” McGee snapped back. 

Shocked at Tim’s knowledge of what was happening, Tony looked at the cell phone again checking he hadn't hit Facetime or anything. Nope. Only voice call. “McGee, how the hell-”

“Tony, you and Gibbs are trending on everything right now. You're even being streamed live on most channels. You made quite a show with the dolphins and sharks swimming you to shore. Some channels even have marine life experts speculating on how a pod of dolphins and school of sharks can even occupy the same space without trying to kill each other. You and the boss are famous,” Tim told him. 

Tony’s heart stopped and his breath stuck in his throat. He looked around him and finally noticed how many people had cameras and cell phones filming them. 

“McGee can we stop the feeds, anything?” he whispered, seeing his career as an undercover operative and maybe even a cop slowly swirl down the drain. 

“We're trying Tony, but there are too many. The National broadcasters might be brought to heel because you're a federal agent, but the internet is a complete free for all. I'm so sorry Tony. I really am,” he sighed. 

Tony nodded slowly, knowing the other agent would see it. 

“Okay McGenius. The boss and I need to give you a quick sitrep. Long story short, we got Nemoed. Don't know when or how long we were out and gone. We'll work through the long and short of it once we get to a secure locale. Any news you need me to tell the boss?” Tony supplied as quietly as he could, knowing no one was close enough to hear him. 

“Yeah Tony. Tell Gibbs we got Nemo. Abby managed to track all the bits and pieces back to him. We took him into custody a few hours ago. We'll need you two to get a full blood work done so as we can get him for your kidnapping and attempted murder too. If we can find the car he used for you, that would just top off the evidence pile.”

Tony nodded again then looked up to see LJ snapping his fingers for the cell phone. Tony handed it over gamely. “McGee, tell Vance to read in Lt. Commander McGarrett and his team on this. We'll need their help while we're here.” Gibbs listened for a few seconds before handing the cell phone to Det. Williams and looking at Tony again. 

“We’re gonna need a full blood work up boss,” Tony said trying to muster up some enthusiasm and his usual grin. The sad look on LJ’s face told him he had failed miserably at achieving his goal. 

“Figured. C’mon Tony. Let's get to work,” he said scrambling to his feet and reaching a hand to help Tony up. Steve took Tony's other hand and between the two military men Tony was almost flung up and standing in less than a second. 

Looking at the waves he noticed his fishy friends still swimming around and as close to shore as they could get. People milling around on the sand watching them. He walked back to the water's edge and wandered what to do. Finally he strolled right in and kept going until he was in chest deep water. He waited, then saw a fin break away from the others and swim to him. 

Seconds later a dolphin broke the surface in front of him and Tony couldn't help it. He flung his arms around the mammal and hugged it. The world quickly took on a blue hue. “Thank you all for saving us. Now you're going to have to leave here. There are too many people around and I don't want you to get hurt. So swim off somewhere safe. Something tells me you'll find me anytime I hit the water. So I know we'll be seeing each other again. Now shoo. Go and be safe,” he told the dolphin softly. It squealed and clicked at him for a few seconds, then flipped on its tail and swam off. It's pod school thing following. 

Tony turned to head back to shore, only now noticing he'd been left alone. There on the wet sand, feet standing solidly apart as if daring people to go past, were Steve and LJ. Drawing a firm line in the sand and keeping nosy strangers away from Tony. The sight brought a silent tear to his eye. For the first time in a long time, he felt like someone, maybe even two someones truly had his six. 

He slowly made his way back to the two men until he could place a hand on Steve’s left shoulder and LJ’s right. 

“Okay boys. Our rescue party have left. LJ and I need full blood work tests done. And we definitely need food, showers and sleep in some kind of order. So Steve, this is literally your backyard. Where to first?” Tony asked. 

Steve seemed to think for a half a second before nodding decisively once. “Home. Chin, if you can get a hold of Malia and Max, they can deal with any blood work issues. And my place has plenty of food, beds and showers.” He started ushering the other two men up the sand while he let his team start clearing the way. 

*****  
“Pleassse awaken Plenipotentiary. You have ssslept long and you mussst now awaken,” the voice was soft and carried a lisp. It was very feminine and almost childlike. 

Tony fought against it. He was so tired and he was so comfortable. His bed was the right side of firm the comforter the right side of warm. His body aches were slowly disappearing and his dreams had to have been a bad acid trip. But he knew he didn't do acid. Never had. Maybe, he was having that talked about second trip, to the Magic Mushrooms he'd done in his teens. But he was definitely thirsty, so he forced his eyes open and screamed.

The sounds of pounding footsteps reached his ears. Steps running upstairs. Then the door burst open and LJ and Steve rushed in, each armed with a service issue revolver. Obviously Steve's. 

Tony saw them from the corner of his eye as his full attention was currently on the tiny Coral Snake coiled on the pillow beside him. He was sitting up and frozen in fear. 

Exclamations died on the two military men's lips as they took in the scene. 

“Tony, sweetheart, don't make any sudden moves. That's a Coral Snake and they're very poisonous,” Steve whispered. 

“Well duh Einstein. I already know that. Why do you think I screamed. How the hell did it get here?” Tony's sarcasm was in full force. 

Steve made to move toward the bed but LJ stopped him. “Tony. Tony, why don't you try talking to it. You know like the dolphins and sharks yesterday,” LJ said quietly. 

“You mean that wasn't a dream or a bad trip?” Tony asked, wishing he didn't already know the answer. 

“No Tony, it's not a dream or bad trip. It's your inheritance,” LJ chuckled. He looked relaxed but Tony could see the iron grip he kept on Steve. His knuckles white. Tony figured Steve might have an LJ shaped bruise on his upper arm soon. 

Tony nodded and looked inward. Quickly a door appeared in his mind’s eye. This time he mentally painted it blue, then he nudged it open and he saw his vision blue out. A gasp from the side told him Steve could see his strangely blue cast eyes. He put Steve and LJ on the back burner and focussed on the Snake watching him patiently. 

“Ah, hi?” Tony said a questioning lilt to his voice. 

“Good afternoon Plenipotentiary. It isss good to sssee you awake. My name is Isssa. I am proud to have been chosen as your immediate protection. We have never had a Plenipotentiary in thisss ssside of the world. You are our firssst. Needlesss to sssay we are all very excsssited,” the little Snake almost vibrated with excitement. 

Tony’s brows knitted together. He was a touch confused, to say the least. What the hell was she calling him. He turned to the other two men in the room. “She says her name is Isssa. If you can't tell she's very excited. Tells me I'm the first, ah well whatever I am here. I guess all the others like me stuck to Europe? Anyway she keeps calling me pleno- pleno- pleno something or other. I have no idea what that means.”

Steve perked up. Finally taking both eyes off the Snake and looking at Tony. “A Plenipotentiary, is another word for an Emissary,” he said. 

“Aha. Letting your geek show through there Steve,” Tony grinned. He tore his eyes from a sweetly blushing Steve and looked back at the Isssa. “Okay my fine coral coloured friend. Since I can't even say pleno-whatever-the-hell it is, find something else to call me.”

Isssa sort of tilted her tiny head and thought. Tony narrowed his own eyes at her. He could almost hear her formulating objections to calling him something else. “Oh hell no. I'm not putting up with Plano-whatsit. So find another title or find another gifted,” he said stubbornly, folding his arms. 

Her upper body lifted as if in a Snake sigh then she began talking. “Some synonyms for plenipotentiary are, bearer, carrier, dispatcher, emissary, envoy, express, go-between, gofer, gopher, herald, intelligencer, internuncio, runner. Do any of those titles please you?” She asked primly. 

“Great, a prim Snake with attitude and LJ, Steve, she said she was my immediate protection, why I'd need protection is beyond me.” He scowled when LJ and Steve just looked at each other. The really, you're a trouble magnet, never said aloud but floating in the air nonetheless. “Shut up, both of you,” Tony grumbled. 

He scratched the back of his neck and ran through the words Isssa had said, wondering what he could live with. “There's no way I'm gonna do a Sisko. Herald. Herald sounds pretty cool. I can live with Herald. Yes Herald will do. You can call me Herald,” Tony told them all imperiously, then lost the haughty pose and started laughing. “Oh just fuck my life,” he finally got out, laughing so much his sides started aching. 

“Tony, is it safe for Steve and me to get on the bed with you?” LJ asked softly. 

Tony looked to Isssa and found her slithering up to settle herself on the top of the headboard. “The Herald’s Mates are always safe. In fact soon their own immediate protectors will make themselves known,” she told him, almost like she'd been insulted. 

“Ah, she says you're both safe from her,” Tony interpreted for the two men. 

LJ and Steve quickly separated and climbed onto the bed on either side of Tony. Quickly wrapping him in two sets of strong arms. Then Tony felt Steve push and LJ pull and soon they were sort of sprawled over LJ’s chest. Tony's head nestled under his chin and Steve behind him resting his head on LJ’s shoulder. He felt cocooned and safe. 

“So, how ya coping?” LJ asked softly. 

Tony snorted. “I'm trying to figure out if I'm Dr. Dolittle or Sir Richard Attenborough. Should I be roaming the countryside and playing vet, rescuing helpless foxes or hire a camera crew and hit the wilds. I'm beginning to think mamma was wrong. I'm not strong enough for this. My life as I knew it, is gone gone gone. My face was plastered all over social media and the TV channels. I can't ever do undercover work again or probably be a cop again. That's been my whole life since college. I don't know what to do otherwise. And now I've got a pretty little Snake calling me Herald and I still don't understand any of this. 

Anyway take my mind off of my rollercoaster life. What were you two doing while I was doing a remarkable rendition of Sleeping Beauty?” Tony asked burrowing closer into LJ’s arms and pulling Steve further onto his own body. He noticed happily that LJ shifted one arm under Steve and Steve wrapped an arm over Tony, to clamp on LJ’s hip. 

It was Steve who spoke. “LJ took a short nap while we waited for the results of the blood tests. They confirmed that the same drugs were used in all your cases, tying it all together. Malia and Max have sent their results to DC. Then LJ browbeat everyone into getting you both some extended leave. Starting as soon as you fill in your reports. Then he got my team and me read into the whole thing, in case anything else happens. He's also arranged for you two to give evidence by video link if needed. The Marine gets things done hard and fast,” Steve finished. Tony could hear the grin in his voice. 

“Mhm, what else?” Tony murmured sleepily. 

“We’ll talk about it later, after you take another nap. We'll be here when you wake up,” LJ told him. Tony felt a kiss on his head and one on the back of his neck. 

“That feels nice,” he whispered. 

“Get used to it, that's only the beginning,” LJ whispered back. 

*****

As blessed sleep slowly receded from Tony's brain he grew aware. Aware that he was surrounded by heat. Engulfed in it. And he relished it. There was beautiful heat along his front. And glorious heat draped over his back. And roving heat everywhere else. He cracked his eyes open and grinned sleepily. “Well this is a hell of a way to wake up. What the heck have you guys been doing while I was sleeping?”

“Oh you know, this and that,” Steve whispered into his ear. Then he bit it lightly and Tony shivered, head to toe. Fingers under his chin pulled Tony's head up to meet LJ’s descending lips. Tony groaned at the meeting. He didn't give LJ a chance, his tongue swept into the other man’s mouth and claimed residence. It twined around LJ’s own and played around his teeth, eventually coaxing LJ’s tongue to come visiting Tony's way. 

LJ's hand splayed out over Tony's cheek and Tony pressed into it. LJ slowly withdrew, sucking Tony’s bottom lip greedily before finally letting go. He tenderly turned Tony's face to Steve. 

Tony found his lips occupied again. His tongue being danced with and breath being stolen. The taste of Steve, so different to LJ’s. Steve tasted of salt and sea. LJ tasted of coffee and saw dust. The two flavours mixed in his mouth and Tony went from sleepy to hard so fast he felt dizzy. He somehow arched into LJ and pushed back into Steve all at once. Twin moans met his effort, spurring him on to do it again and again. 

Too soon two sets of hands clamped down on his hips, holding him still. How both men managed to avoid each other's hands Tony had no idea. A frustrated whine broke from his throat when he could no longer move and tease. 

“Tony babe, we need you to concentrate on our words right now,” LJ said, his voice demanding Tony pay attention. Tony forced his eyes to LJ’s. He sighed as Steve slid over him. Pressing him further into LJ. The added weight made Tony relax. It just felt so right somehow. 

“Tony, babe, tell us what you want. What do you want from Steve and me,” LJ asked softly. His hands kneading at Tony’s hips. 

Tony growled softly. He couldn't remember being this turned on ever before in his life. “Everything LJ. I want everything. Everything you have to give. Everything you have to give Steve too. I want to be greedy and demanding because I want it all. No holds barred. No half efforts. I want it all. And I want it to burn hard and fast and forever. I don't want to play games. What I want is eternal and eternity. Can you give me all of that? Please.”

He saw the two men look at each other. Speaking looks exchanged. Discussions had and decisions made. Then he gasped when LJ grinned, quite shark-like. Tony glanced at Steve who sported a smile the clone of LJ’s, and suddenly Tony was a little worried. “What the hell did you guys discuss while I was sleeping?” he asked, voice squeaking embarrassingly. 

Steve chuckled behind him. The vibrations of it moving down his spine. A shivery feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and made him want, just want desperately. “LJ and I talked about pretty much everything. About you. About our feelings for you. What we'd be willing to do for you, with you, for each other, with each other. And we came to one decision. We're going to give you everything we have and are. There are no limits. No second thoughts. No self doubts. No hanging back. You get everything that is us. For now and forever,” Steve told him. His hands had kept moving as he spoke. 

Tony found himself efficiently peeled out of the T-shirt and then somehow shimmied out of the tracksuit pants he'd borrowed from Steve. In fact all three of them were in Steve's clothes. By the time Steve finished, Tony was naked and pressed between two still clothed men. He plucked at LJ’s T-shirt and pouted, causing the other men to chuckle. 

“Message gotten and understood,” Steve said, then helped LJ out of his T-shirt, then pulled his own cloths off before getting off the bed and pulling the loaned tracksuit pants off LJ from the ankles. The manoeuvre had all three men laughing. Then Steve climbed back onto the bed and promptly right back over Tony. 

Tony sighed as he was cocooned between the two men again. Then his eyes fell on LJ’s nipples and his mouth watered. He didn't think twice, just latched on and sucked gently. LJ’s groan was a welcome reward. He felt Steve move further over him and then give his own attention to LJ’s other nipple. The double stimulus making the older man buck and grab onto their hair. 

“I-I thought we were supp-supposed to concentrate on- Oh god that's so good. C-C-C-Concentrate on Tony,” LJ gasped and arched under their mouths. 

Steve pulled off and grinned. “We promised to give Tony what he wanted. Apparently he wants to play with you. Who am I to pass up on that opportunity,” Steve's grin was feral as he went back to LJ’s chest. 

Tony had moved on to licking at LJ’s neck and after a hard suck on a pebbled nipple Steve moved lower to lavish licks, nips and kisses down to LJ’s hip. The separate onslaught of attention soon had LJ from half mast to rock hard and his predators’ instinct rising. 

Tony gasped as one second he was happily sucking a hickey to LJ’s neck then the man sprang and moved and Tony and Steve both found themselves in their backs. Tony again the meat in the military man sandwich. LJ loomed over them both. Cock proud of his body, head already weeping precum. He pulled both Tony's wrists together over his head and settled them into one of Steve's large palms. 

“Hold him still. Or pay the price,” he growled. 

Tony found Steve tightening his hold. One arm quickly clamped over his chest and one leg snaked around his. He was effectively bound and damn if that knowledge didn't trip his trigger. His soon to be lovers had him immobile. He didn't kid himself that he could get out of it. Well not without some serious damage anyway. So he relaxed into the hold. He felt Steve kissing the back of his neck and moved to give him more room. 

Tony's eyes watched LJ, just sitting back on his heels, his eyes roaming the two men in front of him. Tony's eyes were just slits, obviously loving being the centre of attention and not trying to hide it. Mouth open and breath panting. He moaned as LJ ran his woodwork worn hands firmly over him, from ankles to thighs. His legs splaying open automatically in invitation. He blushed at his own wantonness. His embarrassment soon abated when he saw the heat in LJ’s eyes. 

LJ wanted to see Tony react. Wanted to see his pleasure. Tony could give him that easily. Steve on the other hand was doing his level best to drive Tony crazy. His tongue and teeth were playing merry havoc with Tony’s neck, ears, jaw line. Anywhere he could reach from his limited position. Yet he never released Tony's wrist or chest. His leg changed angle on Tony's when Tony had spread his thighs to only open him further, then clamped tight again not allowing Tony much movement. 

Tony knew he'd be well and truly bruised come morning, besides being truly and very well fucked and looked forward to seeing and feeling the evidence of today. 

“Lube and condoms,” LJ said huskily. 

“Top drawer,” Steve’s voice was breathless as he answered the demand, using one finger on the hand across Tony's chest to point at the bedside table. 

LJ got off the bed and went to the drawer. Slipped it open and grabbed what he was after. Seconds later he was back on the bed. He pushed Tony's legs further apart and knelt there. He dropped the condoms and lube beside Tony's hip and ran both hands up and down his legs. Slowly opening Tony further and relaxing him. 

Tony wondered hazily at the shark-like grin slowly taking LJ’s face. What was he seeing? Tony had to find out. “What's up doc?” Tony was shocked at how wrecked his voice sounded, and they had barely done anything yet. 

“Oh I'm getting a hell of a view from here. Using Steve to keep you from moving, leaves him open too. Talk about a man being spoilt for choice. I must have done something real good in a previous life for this to be my reward,” LJ told them. 

Tony felt Steve chuckle then change the angle of his hips just a little and LJ stopped breathing. Tony could see the older man had just sucked in a breath, but nothing came out for countless seconds as LJ eyes were riveted somewhere between Tony and Steve's spread legs. 

“You tryin’ to kill me McGarrett?” LJ finally groaned out after he let go of gushing pent up air. 

Chuckling again Steve said. “Just showing you what's yours LJ. Now how about we keep this show moving. I want in Tony as much as you do. And he's been waiting for you long enough.”

Nodding once LJ opened the condoms and in seconds had one on, then he carefully and teasingly rolled one on Steve. Tony knew by Steve's growl of frustration that LJ was being a bastard about it too. He huffed a quiet laugh at LJ's antics. 

His breath caught in his throat when between one breath and the next he felt a well oiled finger brush past his hole. It moved over it a few more times, just brushing past until Tony could have bitten someone in frustration. “LJ if you-” he was cut off as that finger quickly pushed in and kept going. It stayed still for half a second then started to slide back out. LJ tagged his prostate on the third stroke and Tony groaned. 

“Tell me something Tony,” LJ panted. “What made you hotter? Our touch or the fact you couldn't move and had to accept it. Have to accept anything we want to give you, do to you. Think about it if you need to. If you can,” LJ said sliding another finger into Tony. 

LJ was three fingers deep before Tony had scraped enough grey matter together to even think of an answer. Then as he opened his mouth to speak, LJ moved over him and then slowly pushed into him, scattering any thoughts away again. 

LJ pulled out slowly before he was even halfway in and Tony whimpered at the loss. Then LJ pushed in again only this time fingers pushed in with his cock. Tony couldn't tell how many fingers or why but the sensation was driving him crazy fast. 

He couldn't control his breath. His body did not understand the concept of breathing in or out. His breath left him before it was fully taken. LJ’s hard cock and fingers filled him completely. 

“That's my cock and four fingers inside you Tony. Steve's gonna let go of you now. I want you to wrap yourself around me and hold on. We're gonna roll so I'm under you, alright?” 

Tony nodded dazed and felt Steve let go. Then his arms and legs were gently pushed into position and LJ and Steve had rolled them. Tony felt Steve moving his legs and arms so he'd be able to support himself then felt LJ’s fingers slide free. Then other lubed fingers were slowly sliding into him and Tony understood. 

He stiffening in anxiety. They couldn't be thinking of doing this first off. He wasn't ready for that. He knew he stiffened, then LJ was pulling him down and quickly enclosed him in his arms, crooning words to him. And Steve was draped over his back, without squashing him or making him feel trapped. Even knowing or assuming what they had planned, Tony didn't feel angry or betrayed. He felt bewildered at the amount of trust he was placing in these two men. 

“It's okay Tony, it's okay. We don't have to do this now. It can wait. We'll never push you into anything,” LJ was whispering into his ear. 

When LJ would stop Steve would take it up. “We’d never want to hurt you. You're too important to us. We'll take this slowly, at your pace. We're sorry we scared you.”

Hearing their worry and concern over his reaction relaxed Tony. He tapped LJ’s chest and was immediately let up. Steve moved with him. A solid strength at his back. “I'm fine. It's okay. I'm sorry I overreacted. I was just surprised. I never expected that so soon, that's all. But you can both stand down. I'm really fine. And something tells me we have to do it this way at least this time. So ummm please return to what you were doing,” he said sincerely, then wiggled his ass for a second, making LJ growl as he was still inside Tony. 

Steve laughed a little and Tony saw him pour more lube on his fingers. Then he looked up at Tony and winked just as two fingers were pushed into Tony's hole, right beside LJ’s cock. LJ panted and Tony groaned. He felt full but wanted more. He had both hands braced on LJ's chest and trying desperately not to thrust. 

“So Tony, you never answered LJ’s question,” Steve began. “What really tripped your trigger before. The touches or the simulated bondage?” Steve asked, trying for a means of distraction. 

Panting carefully Tony thought back. “If someone had asked me that before, I'd have said touch was it for me. But after before I'm not so sure. I'd never have thought of myself in that way though.”

Steve chuckled, right behind his ear this time. “Your self delusion is beautiful, Tony.”

“Self delusion? What do you mean?” Tony tried to demand. Not the easiest thing when you have one man’s dick in your ass and another's fingers up there too. 

“Tony, even I noticed you would play the submissive to LJ's dominant.”

Tony was a little indignant and was opening his mouth to say something, but he only managed to groan “FUUUUUCK!” as Steve slowly pushed into him. Tony heard the lube bottle open, then felt the liquid run down his crack to fall onto Steve's cock before Steve push some more. 

Without warning Steve not only pushed in all the way but took LJ’s cock further with him, pulling loud groans from all three of them. Tony lost control then. His automatic functions got as confused as his brain. He felt too full, too much. And yet not enough. He wanted Steve and LJ to move, to not move, to leave his body, but also to enter further. All he knew was confusion. He wasn't in pain. At least he knew that much. 

Then his breathing went insane. He could neither breathe in nor out. He was gasping and panting and hyperventilating. His eyesight slowly blackening as fainting threatened. Suddenly LJ was there. Pulling him down further into his arms and breathing into his mouth. 

Tony’s lungs inflated and his breathing started to come back under control. “Breathe with us Tony,” Steve whispered. 

“Take a breath in with us, honey. Just one, in,” LJ said quietly and Tony felt LJ breathe in under him and Steve breathe in behind him. And breath by careful breath Tony settled and came back to them. 

“Do you want to stop, Tony? Do you want Steve and me to pull out. We can do anything else. Try this again another time. This is your call, baby. Just tell us what you want,” LJ said seriously. His hands holding Tony steady, thumbs rubbing tiny circles. Steve kneading his shoulders and dropping tiny kisses down his spine. 

Tony relaxed into his lovers and calmed his mind. He knew something felt off. He loved the full feeling the two men gave him. He felt adored and safe, so that wasn't it. But something was still wrong.  
“Follow your instinct, Tony,” LJ said steadily and Tony listened. And suddenly he knew. 

He drew a strong breath and looked over his shoulder at Steve. “I, ahh, need you to pull out Steve.”

Swallowing hard Steve nodded and carefully pulled out of Tony. No Tony didn't like that much at all. Then Tony pulled himself off LJ and sat on his heels looking at his two men. He grinned when he saw both were still hard. He ran his fingers down both lengths and wandered at the twin shivers he received. Then he hooked his fingers into the base of both condoms and rolled the offending rubbers off. 

“My instincts say, we do this bareback. No rubbers between us. I know LJ and I are clean. Ducky wouldn't let it be any other way. I remember when one of my test came back herpes positive. I had to sit through a three hour lecture from him, with Abby giving me disapproving eyes while she ran the new test. Turns out my immune system was low and a virus I caught as a kid was making itself known. Ducky soon had me on a supplement and vitamin regime that cleared everything right up. You LJ? Last time you didn't use a condom?”

LJ snorted. “Shannon, had to make Kelly somehow. I even wore them with my ex-wives. Probably one of the reasons they all ended up being ex-wives. Beyond Ducky, well I sat through the military STD films. That shit leaves a mark.”

They both looked to Steve. “I don't think I've ever had sex without a condom. Ever,” he admitted almost shyly. “So yeah, I'm clean.”

Tony smiled brightly and snatched a fast kiss from both men before straddling LJ’s hips again. He braced his hands on LJ's chest. He looked over his shoulder and gave Steve a wicked little look complete with waggling eyebrows. “A little bit of help here,” he even threw in a little butt wiggle that had Steve laughing and Tony receiving a playful swat on his ass. 

Then Steve moved closer and wrapped both hands around Tony's hips. He nipped lightly at Tony's tailbone before he pulled Tony into a perfect position. Then Tony felt him hook his thumbs into Tony's waiting hole and press inside. One hand left Tony and soon Tony felt LJ’s blunt head push past his ring. Then Steve's cock joined LJ's and both men slowly slid in. 

Tony sighed and finally relaxed when he felt both men fully seat inside him. As much as he'd been worried before, he felt perfect now. He stretched and relaxed into LJ’s hold. “More,” he whispered. 

“Anything you want, Tony,” LJ said contentedly. “Your show Steve,”

“Alright then,” Steve said and settled himself. He pulled out halfway and then pushed back in. Three groans met the thrust and Steve did it again. Then again. He picked up the pace carefully, and soon found the pace that had them all in a symphony of groans and moans. Everything quickly rose in pitch and fever until Tony sank his teeth into LJ's shoulder while one hand clutched at Steve's hip, his fingernails leaving bloody marks there. And he spilled on LJ's stomach. 

LJ had one hand on Tony's hip the other on Steve's thigh. Tony felt him clench and stiffen then shudder under him. The hand on him clenching and blunt nails digging in. A groan erupting from his lips. Tony felt LJ cum inside him. Heat and wetness. Then Steve stiffened and followed. Adding his own essence to LJ's. 

Tony sighed, contently and closed his eyes. He felt something slide easily into place in his heart, mind and maybe even his soul. Everything felt right, at last. He let his eyes slowly open and looked into LJ's blue eyes. LJ's electric blue eyes. The older man's eyes were shining. And not in the usual happy shiny way. Nope they were lit up blue blue. He turned his head enough to look back at Steve. Blue blue eyes greeted him there too. 

“Are my eyes shiny shiny?” He asked, receiving twin nods. “Yours too,” he said sighing. 

“Greetings Herald Tony and his mates. The LJ and the SJ. The binding is complete. The Herald and his Harmonies are joined. Now you may aid the Herald in his task. Beside me are Coil and Cea. They are the immediate protection for the Harmonies,” Isssa told them, head indicating and Yellow Bellied Sea Snake on one side of her and a Copperhead Snake on the other. 

Tony looked at his gobsmacked lovers. “You can understand her?” he asked, receiving mute nods. He sighed again. He felt like he was doing that a lot recently. But his brain appeared stuck on something. “Isssa were you there the whole time?” He demanded indignantly. 

He huffed, suddenly embarrassed. Then gasped as Steve and LJ withdrew from him to curl around him. Both trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. 

“Oh Tony, I think you can kiss any illusions of privacy you had goodbye,” LJ told him, kissing his temple softly. 

“Besides if they're our, immediate protection, or whatever she called ‘em, I think they're something like bodyguards. Which means they stay close 24/7. I think LJ and I can both see how this could turn pear shaped very quickly. So I'm gonna be grateful for any help we can get,” Steve said seriously. 

Tony nodded his understanding. Then suddenly snickered. “She called you the LJ and the SJ. I think that's so cute.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve said, curling even more around Tony and LJ. 

“Okay. I need some sleep. I've got an Uncle to find tomorrow. I'll let you two chat with your Snake guards and Isssa,” Tony said giving both men a peck on the cheek before cuddling into their arms. “Oh and someone probably needs to clean us up before we get stuck together. But that's not me, I need another nap. Being the Herald is kinda exhausting,” he yawned, snuggled in deeper and closed his eyes. Sleep claiming him between one breath and the next. 

CHAPTER 3

“Tony,Tony. Come on Sweetheart open your eyes.” The voice was amused. 

“No,” Tony muttered, burrowing further into his pillow. 

“Would you get up if we said, pretty please?” Steve's voice sounded highly amused and teasing. 

“Naha,” Tony said again. A tiny grin pulling at his lips. 

“And why not DiNozzo?” LJ asked, running his fingers through Tony's hair. 

Sighing Tony pushed up into the caress. “Because then I have to figure out a way to find my Uncle James and get some answers. And I have no idea where to start asking questions or even if he'll talk to me.” Tony sounded sad and defeated. “I'm a cop and I'm not even sure I know where to start looking for him too. I only know what Mom told me about him. And that wasn't much. Then dad wouldn't let me have any of her stuff after she died. Don't even know if he kept her things or not.”

Tony shifted when he felt LJ sit down next to him. Eyes still closed he was soon almost curled into the other man's lap. LJ's fingers continually carding through his hair. 

“Mmmm and?” LJ asked gently. 

Tony shook his head, not wanting to answer. 

“And?” LJ asked again. 

With a sigh that sounded like it started in his soul, Tony replied grudgingly. “What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? What if, well Cousin Crispian and all that.”

“Hmmm, true,” LJ said. “But he doesn't look like that much if an idiot to me? You Steve?”

“Well, he looks tired to me and a bit stressed and worried. Sad even, but not an idiot,” Steve relied thoughtfully. 

It took Tony a few seconds to understand what had been said. Then he slowly turned his head from LJ’s body enough to squint one eye at Steve, standing beside him was an elderly gentleman in a cream three piece suit. 

Tony blinked and he darted his eyes between the three other men in the room. Steve and LJ were both grinning at him, eyes fairly twinkling. Three piece suit took a step forward, holding out his hand for Tony to shake. “Your cousin Crispian is an arse, Tony. And I'm very proud to finally have the chance to meet you, properly. I would have brought you home to us after your mother died, but she always wanted you to grow up in America, she always believed your future lay here and away from us. We reluctantly acceded to her wished. I'm your Uncle James, James Paddington. Your mother was my younger sister.”

Dumbfounded Tony just held the hand he'd been offered while the gentleman, his Uncle James apparently, introduced himself. 

“Gah uhh. I don't under- umm I need-” Tony stopped abruptly. He puffed out a breath and pulled himself together. “I need a shower. Then I need coffee and maybe food. Then maybe, just maybe my brain can focus.” He nodded and went to swing out of bed. 

LJ held him down however. Tony glanced at him questioningly. 

“You're about to give your Uncle an eyeful,” he grinned. 

*****  
He was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and refusing to think. So of course his nose was in overdrive. He was sure he could smell bacon but there was so much more. He could smell some incredible food. Food he knew neither LJ nor Steve could cook. Tony finished and turned the water off. He stepped out and bit back a squeal when Isssa slithered under the bathroom door. 

“There are guests downstairs Herald. Your Harmonies are watching over them. Coil and Cea are watching over your Harmonies,” the little Coral Snake told him seriously while she worked her way over to him. “You may lift me onto the furniture now Herald,” she told him imperiously. 

Tony smirked down at the little Snake, then swallowed. He'd never even touched a snake, and animals usually hated him anyway. Wrapping the towel around his hips firmly he bent down and reached out his hand to her. She quickly twirled herself around his wrist and he stood back up with her. He brought her up and let her slither off him onto the basin. 

“So what's going on down there?” Tony asked as he quickly finished drying off and dressed, somehow keeping himself as covered as possible. 

“Discussions that are unimportant. Someone named Crispian was spoken about. Coil, Cae and I are willing to bite him for you if we ever meet him. He has apparently been the cause of much grief.”

“Ha, not a surprise. Okay time to face the music. The guest is my Uncle James. He's here to meet me I guess.” He opened the bathroom door, then looked back at Isssa. “Wanna ride?” he asked reaching for her. He smiled as she wrapped herself around his wrist again. 

“I like it here. You can carry me around here easily Herald. No?” She asked as her head rested on the back of his hand. 

Tony considered for a second, then shrugged. “Should be fine. You're small and light. Feels kinda like a bracelet really. We'll see how you feel about it when I'm wearing a dress shirt with cuffs. Okay, let's go.”

Tony left the room and walked downstairs. He followed the sound of quiet voices and amazing smells to the kitchen. Steve and LJ were in there along with Uncle James and another woman. She was carrying food over to the table. They stopped talking and looked at him as he walked in. 

LJ patted the seat beside him. Tony grinned, the seat put him between LJ on one side and Steve at the corner. Protective bastards. As he sat down, plates were handed out and soon LJ and Steve were filling his up. Tony blinked when Uncle James handed him a fork. Tony took it and started to eat. One mouthful and he was moaning. 

“I never travel anywhere without Carina. She's my Chef. Has been for years. Will be until she's sick of me,” James said. 

For the next few minutes only the sound of forks and eating were heard. 

“So I guess you got a story to tell me,” Tony said, glancing at his Uncle. 

The elder gentleman nodded. “Yes Dear Boy, quite a story. There are even diaries for you and your Harmonies to read. Carina, you may take the car back to the hotel. Send it back to wait for me.”

The Chef left with a quick smile and they heard the door shut a minute later. 

Tony noticed LJ and Steve both looked disgruntled. He was waiting to see who'd speak up first. 

“What's with all the Harmonies crap?” LJ didn't disappoint. “Steve and me, well I can't see us singing shit.”

“Ah, well the Plenipotentiary’s mates are always called Harmonies. Since the beginning. They are there to keep the chosen one balanced. In ‘harmony’ with himself or herself. Always feeling loved, safe and protected. Providing a balance where it's needed. The Harmonies are essential to the physical and mental health of the Plenipotentiary. In fact the three tend to have the same or very similar life span. They die within days or weeks of each other.”

LJ suddenly looked very worried and both Tony and Steve reached over to grab his hand or arm. 

The silver haired man quietly cleared his throat, eyes racing from Tony to Steve and back again. “As you can tell, I'm older than these two. Does that mean they die when I do?”

“In a manner of speaking. The Plenipotentiary Triad live and die as one, however that being said, they enjoy a very long lifespan. Most Triads have lived well into their hundreds. The last Plenipotentiary died at a hundred and thirty. His mates were a hundred and forty and a hundred and fifty respectively. The abilities come from the Plenipotentiary so it stands to reason that until such time as he or she is willing to let go of this plane of existence, that all three of you are here for the duration.”

“In other words, they can't die until I let them,” Tony translated. He turned his self satisfied grin on his mates. Steve grinned back while LJ just shook his head a tiny grin quirking the side of his mouth. 

“Okay Unc, spill the beans. How come you're here? How'd you know where I was? But first cut the Plenipotentiary BS. I got Isssa here to call me Herald. Go on and call me Herald,” he said pointing at the Snake still around his wrist. 

James blinked then smiled. “Herald it is then Tony. As for how I'm here, well, I'm afraid we have technology to thank for my finding you so quickly. Your and LJ’s arrival at this beach was splashed on every available screen world wide. I was already on the jet on the way to America. Wait, let me start from the beginning. 

“Your mother, my sister, well, she was a free spirit. From the moment she was born. Our eldest brother Roderick used to say she was a changeling. He'd say the fairies swapped her. We adored her. All of us. We even gave a grudging support for her marriage to your father. She was the only girl and we spoiled her rotten. Supported her every wish. 

“She loved your father to distraction. When you were born, she absolutely shone with happiness. Your grandfather was still alive at that point, so he and your uncles and I flew here to meet you. You were such a beautiful and happy baby Anthony. Perfect really. You made her so happy. We came to see you at least once a year until you turned five. 

“That was probably when the cracks in your parent’s marriage started to show. One of your father's endeavours had taken a turn for the worst. Your mother was probably drinking a little more than was advisable. You were her only shining light. She asked if any child of your generation, your cousins, had shown signs that they might come into the inheritance. Of course that is impossible. And our father told her so. 

“She was adamant that the inheritance would be yours. She'd been having dreams. Strange dreams where you were surrounded by sand and sea. Two Harmonies at your side. And nature at your feet. She thought this meant you had been chosen. They were her shining dreams for you. She also had nightmares. Horrible dreams for herself. She knew she'd not live past your tenth birthday. Had seen the accident that would claim her life. Knew you'd be in the car with her. 

“She wanted to change that part desperately, to keep you out of the car. Her dreams let her know you'd be fine, but she was desperate to save you from the trauma. Obviously you know she ultimately couldn't and you were with her when the accident happened. 

“On our last visit she had asked us many things. She'd asked us to stop coming every year. The pressure it placed in her marriage was too great. Your father knew he couldn't keep Beth in the manner of her birth. Dominic wasn't poor by any means, but the Paddington’s are old money and he really could not compete. Not that he was ever asked to. She'd also told us of her dreams and her belief that the inheritance would be yours but that you needed to be here, in the United States to claim it. 

“So she asked us to leave you be. It broke our hearts, but as always we indulged her wishes. We stopped visiting, your other Uncle being the only exception when you were at University. 

“Having said all of that, it does not mean we haven't been watching you. I have whole dossiers on your life Anthony. Most of your life has been documented by private investigators. Up to and including your most recent disappearance. As soon as it was reported to me that you were missing I ordered the jet readied and flew here. The news of your dramatic arrival confirmed your mother’s beliefs and gave me an absolute destination. 

“Which all brings us to the here and now. Any questions?” James finally finished, picked up his tea and took a healthy drink of it. 

Tony was left wide eyed and knew it. He slowly curled his hands around the cup of coffee Steve had placed in front of him. He was left utterly speechless and just on the edge of furious. “Ah. What ya talkin’ ‘bout Willis?” He questioned, trying to hold his temper in check. 

James looked confused. Steve finally set down with his coffee, having just handed LJ his own. Steve and LJ exchanged looks. Steve slowly spun his mug around before taking a slow breath. “I think what Tony's trying to say was, um, you've had him under surveillance his whole life?”

LJ took it up when Steve stopped, “What the everlovin’ hell is wrong with you? You've got dossiers on Tony? That's the shit Mossad does. Fuck Paddington, I'm two seconds away from throwing you out on your ass. Only thing that's stoppin’ me is that this is Steve's house.”

“Oh don't let that stop you LJ. This is your house now too you know. Yours and Tony's,” Steve said shyly. Both men grinned at him. Then Tony placed a hand in each of his Harmonies and sighed. 

“Why Uncle James? Why the surveillance? Why any of it?” Tony asked sadly. 

“Ah well, at first it was because it was your mother’s wish. After her death, your father warned us to leave you alone. He didn't want you to grow into, in his own words, a ‘Nancy Boy’. I believe he used that term because he thought we'd understand it. I understood all too well. The family had never hidden the relationship between the Triad. We are quite proud of it really. And being of the Aristocracy, we are allowed our little peculiarities. 

“So we stayed away again. We tried to ensure the people around you would care for you when we realised how your father ignored you. I even tried to talk your father into letting us raise you more that once. I'm ashamed to say I even offered money. Your father refused every time, at least he wouldn't sell you, I'll give him that. So it was decided to keep you under surveillance until you grew. Help when and if we could. It was the only contact we could have with you. So we took it. 

“Over the years we've stepped in occasionally when we thought it was needed. Pushed your father off when he tried to claim your Trust Funds. Put you in touch with the correct attorneys when required. In general tried to not interfere in your life as much as possible. You really didn't need us or our petty dramas. 

“Then LJ came into your life and he dealt with things as he sought fit and we dropped back a little more. Let you be. Let you live your life. Your cousin Crispian developed a back bone at some point and made an arse of himself. I really must apologise, the money your Uncle gave you was not supposed to be a loan, it came from a discretionary fund all the children have access to when needed. Crispian thought to outshine you. He failed miserably. 

“Our surveillance however, let you down. We stopped watching over you at night once LJ came into the picture. The hours you keep as an NCIS Agent are extreme. Our men try to keep an eye on you when you are working, but stand down during your leisure hours as infrequent as they are,” James turned to glare at LJ as he said that, but LJ only smirked and took a drink from his coffee. 

“So when our man discovered you had disappeared over night, he contacted me immediately and I got on my plane within the hour. When footage of you hit the feeds, they were relayed to me, with an eventual address along with the Commander’s identity. And here I am.”

Tony nodded and sipped his stone cold coffee. “I don't know whether to cry and hug you or rant and be furious at you,” he eventually muttered. 

“I understand dear boy. Truly I do,” the elderly gentleman slowly lifted a hand and carefully set it against Tony's cheek. “You were never alone, dear child. It may have seemed that way, but we were always watching. Never interfering, occasionally guiding and always there in case we were needed. Now as the current Chronicler for the next Plenipotentiary, Herald, I and my apprentice can be here without comment.”

“Apprentice?” Tony questioned. 

James grinned proudly. “Yes Margaret, Mags for short. My granddaughter. She was born with the mark if the Chronicler,” James said pulling up the sleeve of his left arm showing them his birthmark. A port wine stain which looked like an owl. 

“Well shit,” Tony muttered, then yelped when Isssa slithered into the table, followed by Coil and Cae. Without thinking Tony reached over and tipped the biscuits out of their plate and poured milk into it. The three snakes hissed their thanks and surrounded the plate as they drank. 

“This is a lot to take in Uncle James, a lot.”

“Yes it is. I'll leave the diaries with you and let you be. I'll come back tomorrow, if that's acceptable?” 

Tony nodded and Steve quickly showed James Paddington out. By the time he came back carrying a suitcase with him, LJ had Tony wrapped in his arms and on the sofa, just waiting for Steve. He sat on Tony's other side and slipped an arm around Tony's shoulder to rest it in LJ’s silver hair. Tony grinned when LJ turned his head slightly and kissed the inside of Steve's wrist. Tony sighed and relaxed into his men's arms, closing his eyes. 

“Gonna take a nap Tone?” LJ whispered. 

Tony shook his head. “Nope, not tired. Just over done. I need to absorb and percolate over, well, over pretty much everything, my whole life it seems. So I'm gonna just keep my eyes closed and revel in being held. Hope you didn't have anything planned, cause I don't plan on letting either of you move for a while.”

“Can't think of anywhere more important to be Tony, and Steve's nodding so he agrees. We sit and stay until you're ready. The snakes are here too. They just moved onto the coffee table. Coil just told me they'll deal with any security issues for now,” LJ said with a quiet smile in his voice. 

“I heard,” Tony sighed and dug himself deeper into his lovers arms. 

A couple of hours later Tony stirred and opened his eyes. He wriggled and then stretched when he was released. 

“What do you need Tony?” LJ whispered. 

Tony shook his head in denial. 

LJ sighed exasperated and hooked a finger under Tony's chin. “Don't make me smack you in the back of the head DiNozzo. Now tell us what you need,” he demanded, voice still soft but face set. 

Tony set his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. He forced a heavy breath through his nose then visibly shook his shoulders. “A piano and an arts studio. I need to play and paint.”

“Okay,” Steve said standing up and picking up the phone. 

Tony and LJ watched him walk out of the room already dialling. The two men just shrugged at each other then grinned when they noticed Cae, the yellow bellied sea snake hot tailed it after Steve. 

“So my Uncle said something about diaries?” 

“He brought a massive suitcase with him. We left it by the door. Want it now?” LJ asked. Then stood up as Tony nodded. 

“I could have got it you know?” Tony said snippily. Then sighed and chuckled at the shit eating grin on LJ’s face when the older man came back into the room carrying a large suitcase. He set it on the coffee table and opened it. 

Tony groaned. The thing was full of notebooks. Most of them the leather bound kind. “There have to be hundreds of them. Oh my god it'll take me years to get through them all.” He leaned over the suitcase, his hand hovering over the volumes. Then he picked the one he thought looked oldest and pulled it out. 

He opened the cover and read the date.  
“1601, are there any before that LJ?”

The other man picked up the next in line. “You picked up the first one in the line, right? This one's dated 1605.” He put it back and picked up the next. “1608,” he said. 

“Okay then. Let's get started on this thing.”

He turned the page, took a breath and began reading out loud, just as Steve came back into the room. 

“My name in Earnest Randolph Paddington the 4th. As I write this I am in my 24th year. I am seated here watching my babes sleep in their fathers arms. Yes I said fathers. Two of them. How this came to be is rather a long story, but I shall endeavour to make it understandable and simple. 

The Paddingtons were at one point a very wealthy part of the Aristocracy. My great great grandfather made a few mistakes and within a generation we were penniless and destitute. 

That's how at the age of 20 I found myself signing onto a Merchant ship bound for the Indias. Never a more rotten and disparate group would I ever have met otherwise. 

A month into our journey the men had strung nets over the side to catch fish for dinner when they hauled something up. At first the cry of Mermaid rang through the ship. We all ran to see. Once the creature was dropped to the deck, it removed glorious long blonde hair from its face and as beautiful as it was, it was no maid in the nets. No it was a Merman. 

Several of the men had wished to kill it. Others to do despicable things to it. I have never been one to hold my tongue and thus I pushed my way to the front of the ragtag bunch and said my piece. 

Minutes later the two of us were beaten and bloody and thankfully tossed into a rowboat to fend for ourselves. I will easily admit to being terrified. Here I was in a tiny wooden boat, days, no months maybe from land and with a creature from myth and legend. Even if he was rather beautiful. Any way our former companions had bound us so I knew our hours were numbered. Then I hear a splash and suddenly another merman is in the boat with us and cutting my companion free. I expected them to swim off and leave me to my fate then but instead they untied me and towed our boat to the nearest island. 

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I eventually tumbled out of the boat and stumbled to shore again expecting to be left alone. But yet again they surprised me and swam up to the sandy beach. In seconds their tails were gone and they stood upon human legs. So yes the story that a mermaid or in my case merman has legs on land is true. 

Within an hour or so I assume, they had a make do shelter built and were cooking freshly caught fish over a fire. I found myself looking at them, these Mermen. I thought them beautiful. The one I had met had luxurious blonde hair as long as his waist, and his counterpart, just as beautiful with dark hair and they seemed to be taking care of me. As I watched them, they watched me and given their state of nakedness and how often they touched me their intentions were quite obvious. 

“They were beautiful, they were a myth, a legend and I was grateful to still be alive, so when one of them, my blonde angel shifted closer and touched his lips to mine, I responded eagerly. Soon our saviour joined in and two became three. Dusk fell and dawn came and during those hours we enjoyed and worshipped each other in every way possible. All three giving and receiving everything we had. We eventually fell asleep on the beach wrapped in each other. I shan't go into detail of our activities that night right now. I might however leave detailed illustrations, if not in this diary, then in another.” Tony stopped reading and quickly flicked through the rest of the book in his hand. “Damn, it's not in this one,” he said grinning at his lovers. 

“Looking for ideas?” Steve chuckled. 

Tony winked. “Always.”

LJ laughed softly and stood. “Need a drink?” He asked heading to the kitchen. 

“Please,” Tony said smiling. 

“Thanks LJ,” Steve called. 

In a minute LJ had returned carrying three glasses and a carton of pineapple and guava juice. He poured for the three of them and sat back beside Tony. 

Tony took a long drink from his glass and dropped his attention to the diary in his hand again and continued reading aloud. 

“I woke to voices speaking quietly. I thought we'd been found and readied my for a fight. But when I opened my eyes it was to find my companions conversing over me. I could understand them. As I tried to ask my questions my blonde angel kissed me silent. It was our dark haired saviour that answered my unasked questions. He introduced himself as Darrienn. My angel was Easton. They were mated. Easton and Darrienn had both been trapped in the net but Darrienn had fallen loose and hit his head on the side of the ship, making him lose consciousness for the vital minutes where Easton had been pulled aboard and discovered. 

“He was trying to figure out a way to rescue his mate when we'd been unceremoniously dropped into that rowboat and he'd found us. Easton had explained to him what had happened, how I'd tried to help him. It had apparently taken them only hours to decide to keep me. Hence the night before. 

“I asked why I could understand them now and not before. I would have enjoyed understanding them during our hours of lovemaking. I asked him this and Easton giggled before answering that it was because of our lovemaking and their claiming me as mate that I could now understand them. 

“So my dear descendant. It all comes to this. In my youth I saved a Merman and within hours was mated to him and his other mate. They had access to chests of what could have been pirate booty, for all I knew, but just one of those chests returned the Paddingtons to our former glory and position. 

“I now live a simple life with my husbands and our children. My younger siblings are the ones seen in the public eye. My Triad and I live in our traditional country seat. 

“This diary was Darrienn’s idea. My mates have carried and gifted me with two children. The boys both have my eyes and their other fathers hair. Both are Mers too. They swim beautifully in the sea and run like hellions on land. They are still toddling babes and I adore them as I adore their fathers. 

“Apparently in the coming generations the gifts my Mers passed on shall change. Soon the ability to transform will leave our descendants, however the ability to speak with all creatures will remain. One every second generation shall have this gift. They will be adults before it manifests and once it does, he or she will draw two mates to them to help and guard, protect and care for them. 

“I shall charge the family with the protection of this special one throughout the generations. Monies shall be set aside for each occurrence. And then there shall be the diaries. I have started them and I charge each Gifted One to continue. Write down your experiences. Your expectations. Everything so that the future ones know they are not alone. 

“I'll go into things further as I fill this volume. But the important parts have been written already. I don't know what future generations will chose to call the Gifted ones. I simply call myself lucky. Because I was gifted with two mates that have given me everything a man could need or desire and more.” 

Tony shut the book and leaned his head on the back of the sofa. Sighing he cradled it to his chest. “Well isn't this something else. A great ancestor of mine in the 1600’s gets thoroughly laid by two Merman. They give him Pirate's Booty and kids and eventually here we are. Me. Me with the ability to talk to animals. Me with...what? Me with snakes talking about protecting me. Me with probably no kind of career anymore. Me, with… Seems to me the only good thing to come out of all this is, well you two, maybe?” Tony finally whispered, wishing he could kick his own ass for showing his insecurities. He closed his eyes and sighed. “I feel out of control. I'm not sure I like it. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm doing and I feel like I'm whining, l hate whining.”

“The team would never believe you hate whining,” LJ told him quietly smoothing his hand over Tony's hair. “But then they don't really know you, do they? You've been hiding a lot of who you are since Kate joined us. You kept it up with McGee and Ziva. I know there were reasons for it and I made it worse. But I think sometimes you believed your own BS Tony. There is nothing wrong with you. You're an incredible man, with an incredible heart. There is nothing that you can't turn to your advantage. Nothing you can't do, if you want to do it. And whatever you choose, Steve and I will back you all the way.”

“He's right T. You’ve beaten murder set ups and the plague. Babe, you're superman in our books. Whatever you want, wherever you want it. It's yours,” Steve told him wrapping a long arm around Tony's shoulder and pulling him close. 

“I feel like I'm the ham in a very hunky sandwich,” Tony chuckled, snuggling closer. 

LJ nosed at Tony's neck and gave it a little nip. “Hmm always liked ham,” he whispered. “You Steve?” 

Steve was busy playing with the hem of Tony's T-shirt. “Ham? Hmm, my favourite sandwich.”

Tony chuckled. “You guys are so corny.”

“And you love us,” Steve smiled back. 

“Admit it DiNozzo,” LJ grinned, starting to tickle Tony. He didn't stop even when Tony was laughing and gasping for breath. 

“I admit it! I admit it!” Tony finally exclaimed. 

“Admit what Tony?” Steve asked seriously. 

“Hmm, admit what?” LJ asked letting his fingers still

Tony swallowed hard and grew serious. “I love you, both.”

Steve swept Tony into his arms and dropped kisses on his face as LJ wrapped his arms about them both. 

“Love you too, T. Falling for you too LJ,” Steve said happily. 

LJ nodded. “Love you Tony. Have since forever ago. And Steve, yeah right there with you. Okay so enough of the feelings crap, next step?” 

Tony blinked then checked the time. “Easy,” he grinned. “Time we got a late lunch. Or early dinner. I'm not fussy. I'm starving.”

Steve laughed and pulled the other men into the kitchen with him. A half hour later they were all sitting down to Tony's patented tasty fettuccine carbonara. 

LJ put his fork down after a couple of minutes and quirked his head to the side. Steve mimicked the motion and also stopped eating. The quiet eventually brought Tony's attention back to them. “What's up? Something wrong with the food?” He asked eyeing his own meal closely. 

LJ shook his head, eyes twinkling. “Foods great. We're just trying to figure out what you're thinking about.” He looked from Tony to Steve. “What ya think SJ?”

“Well LJ, I'm almost sure our Tony here's wondering if that old ancestor of his actually did draw his sexcapades. Right T?” Steve smiled. 

“SJ? Really. You're gonna take on the SJ thing?” Tony chuckled at the shrug he received. 

“Answer the question Tony,” LJ grinned. 

Tony simply smiled and started eating again. “We won't know if you two don't finish your plates.”

Seconds later all three men were eating hard and fast, a rush that would have made toddlers proud before they clanked down their flatware beside empty plates and ran back to their books. 

Fingers tangled as they reached for leather bound diaries that looked similar to the one Tony had left on the sofa. They each grabbed one and carefully but quickly flipped through until LJ finally whooped in pleasure. “Found it,” he grinned. Then turning he gunned it for the stairs and to their bedroom. Tony and SJ hot on his heels. 

In their room Tony took a second to look at the window, noticing the sunset beyond. The day had been an emotional ferris wheel. His feelings rising and falling slowly but steadily since he'd opened his eyes. Now though as he looked at his two men while they laughed and wrestled on the bed, LJ holding the book just out of SJ’s reach all he could do was smile. SJ huh? He laughed and tackled both men until he got hold of the diary, then sighed as he was cocooned safely. 

He opened the book, flipped a few pages then stopped, gasping. Three heads tilted in unison. The grins crossing their faces feral and ravenous. “Who needs the Gay Kama Sutra when your own ancestor was kinky as fuck,” Tony whispered, eyes going from the page to SJ and back again. LJ leaned closer and plucked the book from Tony's lax hand, laying it carefully on the side table. 

“Holy fuck,” Steve whispered as he became the centre of attention. 

“Yep,” Tony smirked. 

“Exactly,” LJ finished. 

*****

“Come on. Please. Please. More.” Steve gasped as he writhed on the bed. Tony and LJ looked at eachother, then closed the small distance between them to share a scorching kiss that was all sharp teeth and tongues. They heard the hungry groan and separated to look at the man they currently held almost captive between them. 

Steve had his hands fisted into the headboard. He was naked. Chest glistening with sweat. A gorgeous blush ran all over him. And glorious frustration was drawn over every line of his body and face. 

Smiling wickedly Tony returned to his self appointed task and licked greedily at Steve's leaking cock. LJ just pushed Steve's legs up and went further down. He ducked and started to play at Steve's perineum Alternating sucking and probing it with his tongue. The effect had Steve almost weeping. 

Tony and LJ had been playing with Steve for a couple of hours. They had kept him on edge. Kissing, licking and biting at him gently and at times not so gently. They hadn't left him be. Separately and together they had played with his hole. Slick fingers teasing it. Entering and pulling away. At times it was one of them. Then they'd twine their fingers together and finger fuck Steve until he was whimpering. 

Evilly they hadn't let him cum either. Taking him to the edge and then backing off. Just leaving him on this side of the razor until the SEAL was shaking and begging for release. And yet they hadn't given it to him. Tony pulled away from Steve’s cock again and moved up to claim the man's panting lips. Stealing his breath and tangling their tongues, swallowing each and every moan Steve tried to utter. 

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Tony lifted up, ready to attach his lips to Steve's nipple again when something caught his attention. Eyes moving to the post of the headboard he saw their three snakes wrapped around the wood and around each other. 

“Huh, are you guys gonna be watching us all the time? Cause I gotta tell you, as Abbs would say, that's kinda hinkey,” he told them, feeling a little spied upon.

He felt LJ stop his own torment of Steve's willing body and sit up too.

“We do not understand why you feel upset, Herald. Mating is a natural act between you and something of beauty. The mating between the Herald and the Harmonies is an act of love and devotion. Re affirming your intentions and love for each other. And it may behove you to know that we as a trio are female, not ‘guys’ as you claimed,” the little snake sounded a touch exasperated with her Herald.

Tony was stunned for a second at her tone. “Did she just tell me off?” he questioned no one in particular.

“Yep,” LJ answered. “For animals, snakes and such, mating isn’t more than that. They do it and get on with it. Humans place too much pressure on it. Don't worry too much about it. It is what it is. I’m kinda surprised they're all female though inst-”

He was cut of mid sentence as both men felt the sharp rap on the back of their heads. Looking down Tony saw Steve dropping both arms to the pillow again. 

“Right now, I don't give a fuck! I. Want. No. Need. To. Cum. Right . The . Fuck . Now.” he said face flushed and panting between every word.

LJ chuckled and leaned forward. “Well if that’s what you really want… You're gonna have to make a choice. Whose cock you gonna cum on. Tony's or mine. Your choice. Gonna be gorgeous either way.”

Steve shot his gaze between both men. “You bastards. Now you make me choose. When my brain’s fried?” He glared at the matching grins he received. “Fine, fine. I'm so loose I could probably take you both, but for tonight, I want Tony in me, but I need to suck you off LJ. Need to taste you.”

“We can work with that, “ LJ groaned. “Tell us what you want exactly.”

Steve swallowed and nodded. “Hhhold my arms down, at least one then straddle my chest, fuck my mouth, don't choke me. I need, Tony, I need you to fuck me hard and fast. That, that gonna be okay?”

Tony chuckled low in his throat and glanced at LJ. “I don't see any real problems with it, Steve. If you can take the pressure we're about to put you through. You do your yoga this morning?” he teased then moved away just enough to give LJ room to throw his knee over Steve's chest. Tony hooked his chin over LJ’S shoulder to watch the show for a few minutes. Steve opened his mouth to respond to Tony, probably, then LJ quickly cupped his cheek and slid his hard cock between Steve's parted lips before either man could speak. Steve's eyes widened briefly before the lids fluttered closed, his face relaxing into serenity. Then they opened and his sharp gaze flicked from LJ to Tony and back again. His eyelids half closed and Tony just knew that LJ was in for it. He held back a chuckle then grinned maniacally as Steve sucked LJ’s cock hard enough to hollow his cheeks. 

LJ gasped and groaned, he pitched forward, his hand automatically reaching for the wall to steady himself. “Jesus, fuck! You tryin’ to suck my soul out through my dick?” he asked around gasping breaths.

Tony laughed softly then pulled away. He had his own task to get on with. He decided Steve could multi task for tonight. He pulled up at Steve's legs, pulling them up and spreading them wide. Getting an eyeful of the glorious heaven waiting for him. He mentally cuffed himself at the thought then set back to work. He pushed one leg over his shoulder then pushed the other further up. “Steve hold yourself open for me,” he said, then waited until he saw Steve's hand reach around and hook under his own knee. “Beautiful,” he whispered and turned his attention lower. He searched for the tube of lube they'd been using to keep Steve slick and squeezed out a little more. He quickly slicked his own aching dick and positioned himself at Steve's waiting hole, then pushed in. One smooth push had him balls deep. Balls flush to Steve's ass and chest touching LJ’s back. 

He groaned and heard the other two men groan with him. He clamped one hand around Steve's hip, the other around LJ’s and quickly started to thrust, keeping both of his lovers in the position he wanted them in. Steve went boneless at the attention and LJ relaxed back onto Tony’s chest and Tony set an almost blistering pace. Thrusting hard and fast, like Steve had wanted. He released LJ’s hip to wrap it around Steve's dripping cock. It felt like velvet covered steel in his palm. He jacked it in counterpoint to his thrusts, but just as hard and fast. His own cock was constantly rubbing against Steve's prostate, he'd made sure to memorize exactly where that little buzzer of joy was located when he and LJ had been driving Steve crazy before. Now they had Steve well and truly pinned and being well and truly fucked. 

Steve started making little thrusts to match Tony's own. Tiny things because he really couldn't move the way he was. But Tony could feel him tightening around him, could see Steve's balls starting to lift. Knew the other man was close, so close to cumming. So Tony doubled his efforts. He thrust faster and harder, and pumped Steve's dick. Then it happened. Steve arched off the bed, lifting LJ with him and came, jets of pearly cum leaving his cock, some even hitting LJ’s back. The surprise of feeling the cum hit him, threw LJ over and Tony saw him tense and his hips stutter and knew the older man was cumming in Steve's mouth. A second later Tony lost all control of himself. The channel tightening around him, the sounds and smells of his lovers pleasure more than enough for him to orgasm, losing himself in inside of Steve's ass.

Somehow the two of them managed to fall on either side of Steve, Tony to the right and LJ to the left. Carefully and slowly they climbed up the bed until they had Steve bracketed between them, each of them trying to gain control of their breathing. “God, that was incredible,”Tony gasped out. “I'm gonna copy those illustrations, put them on a chart and laminate it. That way we can work our way through it, cause just, Jesus Christ that was wild. So so good.”

Two hmms met his comment, he grinned dopily and shrugged it off.

“Someone needs to get up and get a washcloth, and I can't move yet,” groaned Steve.

LJ tried to lever himself off the bed but fell back into Steve's side in a second. Tony tried as well, but found neither his legs or back had any strength in them. He collapsed with a moan. “Wet washcloth and clean up gonna have to wait.”

They were all dozing in the afterglow when he heard Isssa calling him. He turned his head toward her voice and opened his eyes. The smile that crossed his face could only be called beaming. “Wow galz, thanks so much. You didn't have to,” he said, watching the three snakes bob their heads at him.

“What’s happening T?” Steve mumbled.

“Sit up and look,” Tony told them then waited as the bed shifted under the other men. Steve and LJ both angled themselves over him and looked where he was. Isssa, Cae and Coil were on the floor, with a damp wash cloth draped over their bodies, well off the floor. The three men smiled at the snakes antics then at each other and as Tony reached out for the cloth, then LJ and Steve, dropped their arms off the bed too so the three slithering ladies could climb up and gather around their wrists. Then the men stretched their arms over their heads and the snakes returned to the bedhead.

Steve took the washcloth from Tony and made quick work of cleaning up his lovers and himself before pulling the bed sheet and light quilt over the three of them. “You're amazing ladies, tomorrow you'll have to tell LJ and me about your sleeping accommodations, you can't just sleep on the headboard, it isn't safe or warm. Goodnight for now. Goodnight T, I love you. Good night LJ. Love you too,” Steve said softly, voice already relaxing in sleep.

“Love you Steve, good night,” Tony murmured, curling in close. “Good night LJ. Love you, always.”

LJ moved around until he was sitting up, then he leant over Steve's sleeping form to plant a soft kiss on Tony’s forehead. “Good night Tony, love you so very much,” he whispered. Then he moved back and repeated the process with Steve, before settling back on his side of the bed and pulling both men to him as much as he could. The sounds of sleep followed Tony as the Sandman called him. 

*****  
Tony stretched and yawned, waking slowly.  
“Good morning, Herald.”

Tony smiled at the little coral snake dangling over him, hanging from the headboard. “Good morning Isssa. How are you this fine morning?”

“Very well, Herald. The Harmony LJ, has spoken with us and devised a nest for Coil, Cae and I to sleep in. He thinks maybe he can place a few around the den for us to be comfortable in any room you are in.”

Tony grinned, the little slithering angel of colorful death seem so excited she was almost vibrating with it. Then he noticed the noises coming from downstairs. “What's going on, Isssa? What's all the noise about?”

“There are many strangers in and around the den, Herald. The Harmonies are not upset about it. Your Chronicler is also here. Coil and Cae are with their charges as I am with you. Are you leaving your bed soon? You need to eat,” she sounded a touch snippy as she said that and Tony got to thinking.

“Isssa, when did you last eat something?”

The little thing sniffed before answering. “Over seven sunrises past.”

Tony gaped. “You must be starved, Isssa. I'm sorry for not thinking about it before. How about Coil and Cae, when did they last eat?” he demanded, throwing himself out of bed and quickly under the shower. He needed to be up and dressed to fix some things, but he'd be damned in he did that with dried cum on his body.

She was coiled beside the basin when he emerged from the steam a minute later.  
“Around five or six sunrises ago, Herald,” she answered his question as he scrubbed himself dry.

Tony nodded and made to stride past the basin. He stopped short and offered the little thing his arm. She slithered on and kept going until she was coiled around his neck, like a striped, colourful and deadly collar. He swallowed at the sight then kept going to the bedroom the steal something of Steve's to wear. He and LJ needed to get to the shops and take some retail therapy before Steve ran out of clothes.

Dressed in old jeans and a worn t-shirt, Tony headed downstairs to bedlam. The first thing he noticed were people, workmen walking through the living room. Then he noticed his Uncle James seated on the sofa. He cast his gaze over everything in the room, before having it stop short.

“It's not your Baby Grand, but will it do till we can bring yours over? You said you needed to play so I put out the call and here it is. Not that having you play Beethoven on my prostate wasn't incredible, but the piano you can play when we have visitors.” Steve told him, wrapping him in his arms and lightly kissing behind his ear.

Tony was floored. There was no other word for it. He felt Isssa slither slightly, then he felt her tongue touch his ear, away from Steve. “Your Harmonies would move Heaven and Hell for you, Herald,” she whispered, then moved back around his neck.

Tony was still blinking at the upright piano when Steve ran a finger over the small snake and moved away to talk to a large set hawaiian man.

“It is always a pleasure to see the Gifted Triad speaking with their Guardians.” Tony turned his attention to his uncle, still seated on the couch.

“How did you…?” he trailed off, twirling his finger in the air.

“Simple, child. Have you forgotten that your eyes change to a brilliant blue when you are conversing with the animal kingdom. The brilliant blue eyes is a mark of every Plen-Herald Triad. Except for the original triad of course, but then, our ancestor's Mates had ocean blue eyes. Earnest drew sketches of them in one of his diaries. Besides the ahem, I, ah , the other sketches he left,” the older man said, blushing and obviously flustered at the turn of the conversation. 

Tony chuckled. “Oh you mean the Triad Kama Sutra.”

James nodded, a smile stretching his lips. “Yes quite. Well the blue eye thing apparently happens whenever any of you converse with fauna. The more intense the conversation, the more brilliant the color. Just a light surface chat, will only elicit a light shine. A more indepth or important discussion, well you won't need any electricity in the dead of night, let's just say that. So, how do you feel? Have you any questions yet that I may perhaps be able to answer?”

Tony cocked his head to the side, then led his Uncle back to the couch. “Questions I have a million and one. But first. These diaries are seriously old. They're not gonna last much longer travelling around in a suitcase.”

“This is the first time they have been taken from our library at Paddington Hall. I brought them because I knew you would need them. But of course you are right. The next Chronicler has suggested we ‘digitize’ them, whatever that means. So the originals can be kept safe in proper atmospheric cases,” James admitted.

“That’s a pretty good idea. It would keep the originals in good condition but the content would still be available for future Gifteds to read. Next question, the Mers had kids, right? Am I gonna get knocked up, coase really, I'm not great with kids. And the idea is really freakin’ me out,” Tony asked.

“Fuck, we never even thought of that,” LJ’s voice sounded as he and Steve rounded the couch to perch one on the armrest and the other in the coffee table. 

“Hmm, well. Historically there has been one Triad that carried and gave birth to their own offspring. But like I said, only one Triad. There is much we do not know about this Gift. But really what are the odds of Tony being able to carry and give birth,” James chuckled, patting Tony's hand.

“Probably about as much as Tony catching the Plague,” LJ said drily.

“Exactly,” James said triumphantly. Then he stopped smiling at the three matching looks he received and memory dawned on him. “Oh dear, well, hmmm… I really don't know what to say to that. Yes the possibility is there, rare but there. If it happens, then we shall be blessed beyond measure I think. And Anthony child, I believe you would make an excellent parent as would your Triad. The love they hold for you would spill onto your child.”

“Thanks Uncle James,” Tony smiled shyly at his Uncle, then patted the hands that Steve and LJ had placed on him. “As hinkey as the whole thing sounds, I'm sure we'll deal with it. So, Unc what other surprises you got for me and what the hell is it with all the banging? “ Tony asked looking straight at his mates.

James chuckled softly. “Yes gentlemen, perhaps an explanation is in order.”

Tony smothered a grin at the glares LJ and Steve sent towards his Uncle. 

LJ cleared his throat. “You wanted to play piano and paint, that's what you do when you need to deal with stuff. So Steve made some calls and well, there's the Piano,” he said pointing to the instrument by the wall. “And well, there's no room for an arts studio in the house, so we're getting one built just off the lanai. I was just supervising the placement and craftsmanship. But Steve was right, Kamekona knows what he's doing when it comes to picking good craftsmen.”

“So I should, Silver Head. I'm related to most of them,” the voice belonged to the large set man Tony had seen Steve talking to before. He came over and held out a hand to Tony. “Honoured to meet you Kamoho, I’m Kamekona. Welcome back to the Islands. We've missed you.”

Tony took the offered hand carefully, gaze darting to a shocked Steve then back to the huge man. 

“Hey Kamekona, names Tony. Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo to be exact. What's a Kamoho?”

Steve answered quickly. “Kamoho is a who not a what. He's the Hawaiian Shark God according to folklore. Got a book of island myths around here somewhere from when Mary and I had to do projects for school.” He turned to his friend then. “Kamekona, why'd you call him Kamoho?”

A huge grin split the Hawaiian man's face. “Dude, he came to shore in the middle of a school of sharks. What else are the locals supposed to think. Then he goes back out there to talk to them. The locals are all calling him Kamoho. The elders are all celebrating. Pele is back on her mountain, the volcano is sleeping again and Kamoho is back on the islands and the sharks are protecting us again from outside dangers.”

Tony's breath stuck in his throat. “Ah what?”

“Oh man it's wild. Sharks and dolphins have been swimming around the islands. It's almost like they've set up a perimeter and keep patrolling it. There are marine experts trying to study them. But no one can get close. All they do is film it from the air,” he finished, voice brimming with excitement. 

“Kamekona, LJ and I have been wondering. With all the footage and exposure we were expecting to be inundated with journalists, photographers that type of thing. But we've been here a couple of days and nothing. Not a journalist, not a paparazzo, not even a girl guide with a camera phone. So explain to us what's going on,” Steve said, arms crossed over his chest. 

Tony hadn't even had any time to worry about that. Damn all of this had really thrown him for a loop. 

“They've been lookin’ bruh but they ain't finding. Anyone snooping around for you gets redirected and fast. We've packed a few of ‘em back onto planes already. As far as the islands are concerned, Kamoho is home and it's our job to protect him. Him and Pele, they're our responsibility. They're ours bruh, family, you know we always look after family,” Kamekona said happily rubbing his hands together. 

 

Tony huffed and stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants. “Okay, I can officially say I am done. I apparently have to worry about getting knocked up and the local populace are ready to worship me as some sort of God. I'm done. Everybody out. I need some time with that piano. Go to the kitchen, go build something outside, I really don't care, just get the hell away from me.” He didn't wait for movement. Didn't wait for someone to tell him to calm down, fuck that. He stalked to the piano and threw himself in the stool and opened the lid to the keys. He stretched his fingers and cracked his knuckles.

He set his thumb on the right side and fast as you can blink ran it right to left and back again. The quick scale, up and down making his shoulders relax minutely. Then he set about playing the scales properly, getting a feel for this piano and it's little peculiarities. His ears and fingers listening. Huh, that key sticks a little and that one is soft. This one's a little rough, but all in all not bad. In tune and well loved. 

Hitching his head to the side, he let his fingers have their way and the smooth melody of The Beatles, All You Need Is Love, filled the room. He lost himself to it. Had he been thinking about it he was sure he would have chosen something classical, but apparently his body and mind needed this particular song so he went with it. He felt his body relax by degrees as he lost himself in the music. He flowed from the Beatles to John Lennon and Imagine, like water flowing downstream then right into Barbra Streisand’s Memories. As that song finished he blinked and came back to himself and started laughing. “What the everloving fuck am I playing?” he gasped through the laughter.

“Well we think it was The Beatles, Lennon and Streisand,” a voice said from behind him and Tony span in his stool.

Steve and LJ were sitting on the sofa. Uncle James and Kamekona standing by the door as if they couldn't bear to leave the room entirely. The voice had been Steve's. 

“I thought I'd told you to leave,” Tony said a little affronted at being ignored.

LJ scoffed and shrugged, basically saying as if, without saying anything at all.

“Allowing your functional mute out to play?” Tony queried.

“There is no way in hell Steve and I are gonna leave you alone if you're upset. Ain't happening, get used to it. One of us if not both of us are gonna be permanently stuck to your ass from now on,” LJ said as if that was the end of it. 

Maybe it was, Tony thought and his lips lifted into a crooked grin. “Thanks. I'm not used to having someone around just for me. So thanks, it'll take some getting used to, but I really do appreciate it. Okay so now the angst is over with, what else is on my agenda today?” he asked and looked around.

Steve jumped off the sofa then, as if something had bitten him and he was fishing in the pocket of his cargoes. He pulled out his cell phone and swiped to answer it. He barely got his name out before he was responding with a terse “I'll be there in a few minutes. Have everything ready for me when I get there. I don't want to be gone too long.” Then he was hanging up and looking conflicted.

“You gotta go to work?” Tony asked walking over.

Steve nodded. Looking miserable. LJ quickly cupped the back of his neck and drew him down into a searing kiss. “Go, get it done and come home safe. We'll be fine. I think James has some shit he needs to talk about,” LJ said then pushed Steve into Tony’s arms. 

Tony caught him and ravished his lips as well. “We'll be fine. Go and be safe.”

Steve snorted but nodded and seconds later they heard the truck start up and drive off. 

“So what's next on my agenda?” Tony asked and James stepped forward.

“Perhaps now is a good time to discuss the Trust?” he asked.

*****  
Tony thought his hand was about to fall off. LJ was stood behind him as uncle James sat to his left, across from them sat the bank manager and one of James’s attorneys and Tony was signing contracts to accept his Trust Fund. He has seen the current worth of it and his mind boggled at the number. He couldn't even seriously read it. The amount he was sure could buy a small country, definitely a large island, one probably the size of Australia. Fuck his life was getting more and more complicated. He was apparently filthy rich, a part of British Aristocracy, could talk to animals and yet he had no idea what to do with his life now. Could he stay an agent, should he? And LJ and Steve what did they want? It was too complicated to deal with and think about now. Now he had to concentrate that he didn't sign away his first and second borns. 

Infact, “Uncle James, how many kids have I signed away?” he asked, sort of serious as he signed the next X mark in this stack. 

“Oh my boy, none,” James chuckled as he applied his signature to his own stack. 

“Did we really have to do this here, James. Couldn't we do it at the house?” LJ asked and Tony noticed how tense his lover stood. 

“The accords of the Trust say all documentation has to be signed and witness by an attorney and Bank Manager. When we realized Tony was here we transferred everything to this bank to meet the accords. Otherwise Tony would have had to come the England and that felt wrong. Tony needs to be here, it was his mother's belief and it felt correct then and feels correct now. So I am sorry LJ but we really have no choice.”

Tony nodded and returned to the slowly dwindling stack. 

The loud bang had him jumping off his chair and reaching for his weapon, only to realise he didn't have one, then he was being tossed to the floor and LJ was fairly sitting on him, trying to cover him. 

“Armed gunmen,” LJ whispered in his ear. “Eight of them, shot guns, no masks, doesn't look like a robbery. They're taking hostages. Stay down.”

Tony nodded, then his gaze fell on Coil, wrapped around LJ’s forearm like a snakey cuff. “Coil, can you get a message to Steve?”

“Yes Herald,” the snake hissed back.

“Good, get out of here carefully and get to Steve. Tell him we're okay. Give him any details you can remember. Eight gunmen. Hostages. Bank. Go and be careful,” Tony ordered and watched as the snake left LJ’s arm and slithered under the door and hugging the walls and shadows, Tony saw it slither right under the front door and outside. “Fuck, they're smart,” he uttered.

“Y-y-our eyes. T-t-that s-snake.” the Bank Manager whispered. “You're K-k-kamoho.”

“Neh, I'm Tony see all the paperwork I had to sign. Tony,” Tony said smiling.

“This isn't good Tony,” LJ whispered. “They're lining people up. Human shields it looks like. They're going through the offices now. Will get here any second. Keep your head down. Don't let ‘em see your eyes. Don't do anything smart or stupid. I can't lose you now, got it?” LJ whispered fiercely. 

“Do you know me LJ?” Tony quipped. Then felt the sharp rap on his head.

“Yes I do. That's why I said it,” LJ ground out. Then the door opened and LJ was being dragged off him and pulled to his feet. Tony followed a second later and soon five men were being marched out of the office at gunpoint and lined up with the others at the bank's windows.

Outside Tony could see the police and his heart caught in his throat when he saw Steve. Steve had just noticed him and his men had to put him on the ground to keep him from storming the bank. Tony sobbed a choked cry and felt LJ curl his fingers around his hand and hold him tight. Tony closed his eyes and took steadying breaths. Then he heard Isssa speaking at his ear. 

“Herald can I help? I can bite these evil men. I wish to bite them. They smell bad and will taste worse, but I wish to bite them. They have upset you and the LJ.” Tony opened his eyes a fraction and saw Steve again, now standing, face set, jaw hard, eyes an icy brilliant blue He also had two snakes wrapped around him, one on each arm hissing at other people and keeping them away.

From the corner of his eye Tony noticed some of the men surrounding a young woman, a little boy clutched to her. She was very pretty and Tony's stomach churned. He felt LJ tense and make ready to interfere and knew that would be the death of the man he loved so he tightened his hold on LJ’s hand and spoke quietly to Isssa.

“How many snakes can you get in here and how long?”

“We are everywhere Herald, snakes and spiders and scorpions. If you wish to call them I will amplify your call,” she said.

Tony nodded. “What do I do?”

“Just call for them Herald,”

Tony closed his eyes and breathed. He dropped his head, found that blue door and called out mentally and verbally. “Your Herald calls you. Listen to the words of Isssa for she speaks in my voice.” He was waiting for the bullet or the butt of gun as he fell silent but all he heard was a righteous and loud hissing and then there was screaming and in a second there was silence. A silence so profound it hurt his ears.

He opened his eyes and was shocked at the sight. LJ was still beside him and soon he was wrapped in the man’s tight embrace, then there were footsteps and Steve was skidding to a stop beside them and peppering their faces with kisses. 

The hostages still stood where they had been placed but the gunmen were all on the ground and wrapped in snakes. They didn't look dead, but they did look terrified. The snakes were wrapped around them like bandages on a mummy and to make it creepier still, large ass spiders roamed around. Forming an almost solid hairy, black moving line between the gunmen and the hostages. The angriest of them rearing up on their hind legs and baring their venomous fangs at anyone even looking sideways at any children in the building. 

Then Tony looked closely. The authorities were having problems getting at the captive gunmen, between the spiders and snakes there was no way to take the men into custody. He could see the police stare, eyes wide in fright and or wonder for some of them. Then he heard someone saying something like calling in animal control and another pulling his weapon and Tony got a grip.

“Put that away. You won't need it. They'll be gone in a minute,” he called out and Steve quickly pulled away and made a beeline for the guy with the gun trained on a snake. Tony touched Isssa lightly as she moved gently around his neck. He felt LJ step back and settle himself at his six. LJ had his back, Steve had the LEOs under control too. That was all the backup Tony needed. He closed his eyes, found the blue and spoke. “Thank you. You have done well this day. Your Herald bids you leave this place to the humans again and return to your lives. Your Herald will call on you when you are needed again. Your Herald has great pride in you.” When he opened his eyes again it was to see the snakes and spiders leave en masse. It was quite a sight, and the squeaks of shock from large officers as snakes or spiders moved past or over their feet had Tony biting at his lips to stop himself from laughing. 

“Tony, ten o'clock,” LJ whispered and Tony looked to see an old woman make her way over to them. She stopped in front of Tony and held out both hands to him. Tony took them slowly and he knew he looked nervous.

“Thank you Kamoho. Welcome home,” she said before walking away from him slowly again. 

“Shit,” Tony sighed.

“Well, if you didn't want them to think of you as a God, you shouldn't have been so public,” Steve said grinning. 

“Shut up,” Tony groused. “Both of you,” he added before LJ could add in his two cents worth.  
“Come on, Uncle James, let's finish that damned paperwork, I wanna go home. On the bright side this Herald stuff can come in handy. I also have some ideas about what I can do with the rest of my life.”

*****

Tony never realized he had a slightly sadistic side, but watching LJ squirm all over their bed while Steve used a vibrator on their lover was all kinds of hot. He was slowly fucking LJ’s mouth while Steve used the vibrator to open LJ thoroughly. They'd been playing like this for about a half hour, neither of them finding release and neither of them actively seeking it. The connection between them was what was all important, at least it had been up till now. Now however Tony could feel the need building in him, the urgency. He wanted to cum and he wanted his men to cum too. He was done with the foreplay. That's not to say that seeing LJ on edge, wanting more and at the same time wanting it to be done hadn't been wild, because it had. Especially how LJ would scream every time Steve would hit his prostate just right, only Tony's cock would stifle the scream, so that all you could hear was a muffled moan but the vibrations would travel up through LJ’s throat and right through Tony’s dick. Every time it had happened Tony had had too take full control of himself so he wouldn't fuck LJ’s mouth so hard it would hurt the other man.

Tony groaned when Steve turned the vibrator to high and the vibrations travelled all the way from LJ to Tony’s cock. He reached his hand out and pulled at Steve, pulling his lover to him far enough to touch lips. He licked his way into Steve's mouth and danced with his tongue until breathing became a problem. Then they pulled away from each other. Steve carefully pulled back and removed the vibrator from LJ. Tony smiled as he watched Steve quickly shuck the boxer briefs he'd somehow managed to keep on and his hard cock sprang free. He quickly slicked up and in one slow and steady push was fully seated in their lover and draped over his back, nibbling on the back of his neck.

Tony kept still for a second and let Steve set the pace, then matched it, thrust for thrust and push for push. Shallowly fucking LJ’s mouth while Steve fucked his ass. The sounds of men fucking, breaths gasping, moans and groans reverberated around the room, building on itself and spurring the three men higher and higher, further and further, until Tony knew he couldn't hold on any longer. He cast his gaze at Steve and saw the strain there as well. LJ’s cock was red and angry and had been steadily weeping for quite a while.

Tony looked at LJ’s eyes and tried to pull out of his mouth, but LJ just managed to suck harder at the right time pushing an already close Tony over the edge and into orgasm. He felt LJ swallow around him and could have wept in relief. Then LJ was stiffening and a glance at Steve showed him that Steve was sliding his strong hand up and down LJ’s weeping erection and then LJ was coming and Steve stiffened. The three men shook and trembled their way through their own orgasms until they were collapsed on the bed in a tangled heap, already falling asleep.

Just as Tony almost dozed off he heard Isssa’s voice. “I'm glad the LJ finished our nest, the Herald and his Harmonies are very active in their rutting and enjoy taking a long time to accomplish it.” Tony grinned quietly to himself as he heard Coil and Cae agree. Then he curled further into his lovers arms and fell asleep.


End file.
